Halfway Gone
by PinkFirebird
Summary: Sometimes the most important thing in your life seems halfway gone and sometimes it's not too late to get it back.
1. One Foot Out The Door

**A/N : I have a couple of ideas rolling around so here is the start of one. I promise not all of my stories will deal with the letter, but this one just sort of popped into my head the other day after listening to a song. Others will follow. Also be on the look out for the next chapter for "So Small" to up in the next couple of days. I hope everyone enjoys and once again I love reviews! **

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

**Chapter 1 – One Foot Out the Door**

"Damnitt! Why won't he answer his phone, why won't anyone answer me?" A young petite young girl screamed as she slammed her cell phone shut.

Walking through the long corridors of Angel Grove airport, Kimberly Hart ran her slim fingers through her caramel colored hair and quickly exited the airport so she could jump in a cab. She had one place she knew she could go to so she could get some much needed answers and she was going to get there as quick as possible. Telling the cab driver the address, she looked down on her cell phone again to see zero messages and no calls.

Twenty minutes later, with her new black Chanel travel bag on her shoulder, it had been the latest gift her mother had sent her from Paris, she walked up the familiar stone path to a beautiful brick home that she had always thought of as home more than her own. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the red door, hoping someone was home.

"Hold on one sec! I'll be right there!" A deep and familiar voice answered from the other side of the door.

Smiling to herself at the recognition of the voice, Kimberly waited patiently for the person to answer the door. In minutes it swung open revealing a tall and bulky young guy wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that seemed to show off his butt perfectly. "Hey Rex. Black really isn't your color." Kimberly smiled up at the handsome man.

"Well I thought I would try and catch up to Tommy in the race to be the ranger with the most colors." The man smirked down on his petite visitor.

"I don't think anyone will ever catch up with him Jase." Kimberly laughed.

"Well I try." Jason Lee Scott laughed as he picked up Kim in big invasive bear hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Kim replied softly as she held onto Jason as tight as possible. She didn't realize how much she had missed her oldest friend and basically her brother in everything but blood.

"Come on in." Jason smiled as he ushered his oldest friend into the house. "As much as I am glad to see you…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be kicking everyone's ass on a balance beam in sunny Florida?"

"Well, I haven't been able to reach anyone is two weeks." Kimberly sighed.

"Well Kim…it's been a long few weeks."

"What with ranger stuff? That's what I figured, but I thought someone would call me back, especially Tommy. I've been really worried and I haven't been able to concentrate or sleep or…."

"Whoa Kim slow down. It hasn't been about ranger business."

"Huh? Then what has it been about?"

"Kim…."

"Hey Jase, who was at the door?" Rocky De Santos interrupted as he walked into the kitchen and stopped immediately to stare at the two people before him.

"Hey Rocky." Kim happily greeted as she ran and threw her arms around Rocky's neck to give him a hug.

"Um, hey Kim." Rocky greeted softly, barely hugging her back.

"Hey did you find out who was at the door?" Adam Park asked as he too walked into the kitchen but also stopped to gape at the other person standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"What is going on? Why do you guys act like you don't want me here?" Kim asked trying to read the facial expressions of her friends.

"Come on Kim, you can't really expect us to be that happy to see you at the moment." Adam snapped leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Why? I don't get it. I've been trying to get a hold of you guys for two weeks." Kim said shocked at Adam's treatment towards her.

"Kim, the letter." Jason spoke up looking carefully at the ex-pink ranger. _Why does she look so confused? _

"What letter?" Kim asked trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She had been on airplane for hours overnight and had not slept in probably two days and now her friends were looking at her with such disgust.

"The letter I read in front of everyone at the Youth Center telling Tommy you were breaking up with him." Adam stated with venom dripping from his usually soft and calming voice.

"Excuse me?" Kim chocked out looking at Jason for some sort of guidance.

"Kim two weeks ago Tommy got your letter, breaking up with him because you met someone else." Jason replied as he looked down at Kim whose body had begun to shake. _Okay, what the hell is going on here?_

"I didn't….I wouldn't…." Kim mumbled as she felt her stomach churn and the bile begin to rise up her throat. She looked around at her friends, the room beginning to spin and her sight beginning to get blurry. The sound of Jason's voice yelling her name was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

TBC! Hope everyone has some nice spring weather to enjoy just like we do in DC!


	2. Hanging On

**A/N – Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks for the reviews! I love getting them and I am so happy everyone was interested in the story. Also just a side note, but most of this is AU, I will not go strictly by episodes, because what fun would that be? Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks again for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hanging On**

Lying on the flat of his back, Tommy Oliver stared blankly at the ceiling above him. Feeling his cell phone buzz, he pulled it out of the side pocket of his jeans. Looking at the caller ID he could see the familiar number of Jason flashing across the screen. Not wanting to answer more questions about how he was feeling he ignored the call until it stopped buzzing. Sitting up on the queen size bed in the hotel room he had rented, he scanned the small suite glad for the peace and quiet. Billy and Kat had dragged him up here to the ski resort to try to cheer him up after his world had come crashing down in the form of a letter from a petite gymnast he loved with all his heart. Pulling the crumpled piece of paper out of his wallet, he continued to re-read the words over and over, trying to make sense of the whole thing. Something wasn't right about the letter, but he had tried calling her, he had left messages and nothing. Not one word.

_I don't get it. Everything was great at Christmas. We were happy. She was happy. The trip to my uncle's cabin was perfect and everything I planned…I just don't get it. We even talked right before the letter came. She said how much she missed me, how much she loved me. We talked for hours about me coming down for the competition, her coming home, our plans for the future and then the letter came. And now I am sitting in some small hotel room being forced to cheer up. Don't they get it? I don't want to ski, I don't want to talk, and I want my girl back. I want everything to be okay. _ Tommy thought as the tears he had been holding in for weeks began to streak down his face. _How could she have met someone else? She kissed someone else? Did she slee…No, don't even think that Oliver._

Tommy continued to think of every possible reason and situation. The thought of someone else with his Beautiful, touching her, kissing her, it was too much and it just made the tears fall quicker until his stomach began to rapidly churn. Jumping up off the bed, Tommy ran into the small bathroom and quickly leaned over the toilet, emptying his stomach of any of its previous contents. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he leaned back against the wall, sitting on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. "Kim…"

*****

Kimberly could hear voices swirling around her. A throbbing pain hammered against the back of her head as she tried to regain consciousness. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried listen to what was being said around her as Jason's voice stuck out first.

"Something's not right here. She acted like she had no idea what we were talking about and I would say by her reaction, it's true." Jason said looking down at the passed out form of his best friend.

"I think you are right. I mean none of us wanted to or really believed Kim would do something like that." Rocky replied taking a seat next to Kim's feet.

"Then what happened? Where did the letter I read in front of everyone come from?" Adam asked rubbing his face in frustration.

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out. I'm going to try to call Tommy and talk to him." Jason answered as he walked out of the room to make the phone call.

"This is all so irritating and I feel so bad for not answering Kim's calls. The look on her face, we shouldn't have picked sides like that." Rocky sighed.

"I know. I just didn't know what to say to her when she called. We were all angry and confused, but we should have talked to her." Adam added as he sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"Maybe you can make it up to me by getting me the world's largest aspirin. Plus you can look at this too." Kim all of sudden interjected as she began to stir on the couch and pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket.

"Kim!" Rocky and Adam called as Adam jumped out of the chair and Rocky turned his attention on the petite ex-pink ranger who was beginning to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked. "You were lucky Jason caught you before you hit the floor when you passed out."

"How much did you hear of us talking?

"Yeah, I think so. My head is just pounding and I heard basically everything." Kim replied looking at her two friends as their heads went down in shame.

"We're sorry Kim. We're sorry for everything. Even if the letter is true…" Adam began.

"Which it's not!" Kim quickly interjected.

"Even if the letter were true, we should have never ignored your calls. We should have talked to you and not been so angry." Adam finished looking up at Kim's sweet face.

"Yeah we are so sorry Kim." Rocky added.

"Just look at this and you will start to understand my confusion as well." Kim sighed as she ran her fingers through her tousled hair and handed the piece of paper over to the boys.

"Okay déjà vu." Adam laughed as Jason walked back into the living room.

"Get a hold of Tommy?" Rocky asked causing Kim's head to snap up in Jason's direction.

"It kept ringing till it went to his voicemail. I think he is ignoring me." Jason answered causing Kim to quickly start looking down at her feet. "What's that?"

"Oh, Kim said we need to read it." Adam answered.

"What is it Kim?" Jason asked as draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Just read." Kim mumbled.

"Okay. Why do I always have to read stuff?" Adam grumbled.

"Just read it already." Rocky replied punching Adam in the arm.

"Ow, you ass. Fine. Okay…Dear Kim…oh boy…okay Dear Kim, things are going great here in Angel Grove. I have been really busy training for another karate tournament, school work and our other job. The team seems to be doing really well with the new powers and Kat and Tanya are adjusting great. Kim I am sorry to do this, but I think we should break up…wait whoa…this is break up letter from Tommy?" Adam gasped.

"Keep reading." Kim replied trying to hold back the tears as Jason's tightened his hold around her shoulders. She had already spilled so many tears over this already, she had lost count.

"Okay, umm…I think we should break up. The distance is very hard and I have become close to Kat over the last month and I want to start dating her. Good luck with the competition. Bests, Tommy." Adam finished lifting his head towards Kimberly to see tears beginning to cascade down her face.

"So Tommy gets a breakup letter from you and you get one from him?" Rocky asked getting even more confused by the second.

"Yes. I tried calling him, but always got his voicemail or the machine at his house. That's when I tried calling you guys but no one called me back. Then two days ago I was at practice and fell off the beam…" Kim began.

"Wait, you fell? Are you okay?" Jason interjected as he spun her to face him as he checked her out.

"Yeah, nothing too serious, just this." Kim answered lifting the back of her shirt up to reveal a large, purple bruise on her lower back.

"Damn Kim that is a nasty bruise." Rocky gaped.

"I know. I did a black flip and didn't land on my feet, but my back and then to the ground. I had been messing up routines all week. I haven't been able to sleep, eat, focus nothing so after the nasty fall I decided I needed to come here and figure out what the hell was going on. I didn't believe that letter. It didn't sound like Tommy and after everything we have been through and after everything we talked about over Christmas and all of sudden he wants to date Kat? I had to come here and see it for myself, but now you guys tell me I sent a break up letter to him?" Kim sobbed.

"Shhh, its okay Kim. We figure all of this out." Jason replied.

"I know, but can you tell me what the breakup letter that was supposedly from me said? It was a little too much when you tried to tell me earlier." Kim asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Okay, so two weeks ago, which was before I got home from Europe, Tommy got a letter that was supposedly from you. It was even sent to the Youth Center. It said you found someone else and that you thought of him as a brother and you were breaking up with him." Jason explained as Kim's face contorted into a pained expression.

"I also read most of it out loud in front of everyone." Adam added.

"I think I am going to be sick." Kim choked out. "There is no other guy, never has been, never will be and for him to ever believe that I think of him as a brother is…we have done a lot of things that siblings should never do…I mean we have…"

"Whoa, hold it. I don't want to hear it. I already know way too much of what you guys have done, but it doesn't mean I want to hear it from you." Jason interjected looking ill as well.

"I know, but how could he believe that stupid letter. I had just been home for Christmas and we spent the weekend at his uncle's cabin and we talked and planned a lot of things. I just don't get it." Kim sighed rubbing her face in frustration.

"He tried calling you." Rocky said as he walked back into the living room as he chomped on a bag of chips.

"I never got a single call or single message. I left messages on his cell. I just don't get it." Kim replied as she started to pace the room.

"We all tried calling you Kim and you didn't get a single message?" Jason asked.

"No, not a single one. I have talked to Tri, Zack and even Aisha and none of them had any idea what was going on." Kim answered. "And according to your initial reaction when I got here you guys believed the letter too."

"Once again we are so sorry Kim." Rocky replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah lil sis we never meant to doubt you. It was just hard seeing the letter and then not being able to get a hold of you made us believe it more." Jason added.

"It's okay guys. I get it. You were protecting Tommy. Honestly I'd be pissed at me if I had done that to him, but you guys have to know three things." Kimberly replied holding up three fingers to the three boys. "One, I love Tommy more than life itself. Two, I would never ever break up with him especially through a letter, he deserves way better than that and I am not that mean. Finally three, if you ever ignore my phone calls again and scare the hell out of me like that again I will so kick your asses so bad that you won't be able to walk for a week!"

"Got it." Rocky gulped picturing a very pissed off Kim and how dangerous she could be.

"Yeah, we promise never to doubt you again." Adam smiled.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, I need real hugs." Kimberly smiled back at the boys she considered to be her brothers.

"You got it shrimp." Jason smiled as the three boys enveloped the petite girl in a big group hug.

"Okay guys, need to breath. Also if you call me shrimp again Jason Lee Scott, I will kill you while you sleep." Kim growled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Crap, full name and hands on hips. He is so in trouble." Rocky laughed as he and Adam stood next to Kim.

"You're not out of the woods yet Rockwell Martindell DeSantos!" Kim said as she jabbed her finger in Rocky's chest.

"Kim!" Rocky gasped wide eyed at the mention of his full name. "You promised never to tell anyone that!"

"Rockwell?" Jason laughed.

"Martindell? I didn't even know that part." Adam laughed.

"Awww, man Kim. You were the only one who knew that." Rocky wined.

"Payback is a bitch Rocko. It will just remind you never to cross me again." Kim smirked at Rocky's retreating form.

"Wow Kim, I promise never to get on your bad side again." Adam laughed harder as he wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders giving her a side hug. "How did you find out Rocky's full name?"

"Rocky and I were paired for Chemistry project and I went over to his house to work on it. We were sitting at the kitchen table when he mom suddenly yelled his full name from upstairs. I think I spit the water I was drinking in Rocky's face when I first heard it." Kim laughed.

"Yeah apparently I hadn't cleaned my room like I promised and my mom was beyond pissed when she saw the mess and she just had to use my whole name." Rocky sighed at the memory.

"I couldn't stop laughing, but Rocky also made me promise never to tell anyone." Kimberly smiled.

"You didn't even tell Tommy?" Jason asked shocked that Kim had kept that secret for so long.

"Nope. I don't break promises." Kimberly said bitterly thinking of the last couple of weeks. Shaking clear of those thoughts she started to walk towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"I need to go over to Tommy's house and fix this." Kim answered as she picked up her Chanel bag.

"He's not there Kim." Rocky replied scared of Kim's reaction to the next piece of information they had.

"Well where is he?" Kim asked tears beginning to swell in her tired eyes again.

"They went to Big Bear to go skiing." Adam answered.

"Skiing? I would think he would be sitting in his room ignoring everyone or possibly gone to the cabin, but he went skiing by himself?" Kim asked getting more confused by the second.

"He didn't go alone." Jason said as he prepared himself for the next question.

"Not alone, but you guys are all here…oh please tell me he went with Billy." Kim pleaded.

"Billy…and Kat." Jason answered trying to gage his friends' reaction.

"Kat? He really went with Kat?" Kim choked out.

"It's not like that Kim. Kat thought it would be a good idea to take him there. Kat was just going to take him, but Billy quickly jumped into the mix too." Jason quickly interjected.

"But why would he go, especially with her? Why didn't you guys go with him too? Jase how could you just let him go?" Kim asked looking more dejected.

"We didn't get much say in the matter. By the time we found out they were going Kat had already booked rooms. She asked Tommy to go with her and Tommy just stood there not answering, which he has been doing a lot of lately. Kat did push it and Billy seemed to jump in for support." At first we thought it would be good for him to get some fresh air and get away from everything. He wasn't doing well Kim. He wouldn't talk to anyone, including me. His mom even called me because she was so worried. He wasn't eating or sleeping and looked like a wreck. He even got hurt in battle last week." Jason answered.

"Oh God. He got hurt?" Kim cried a little thinking of the pain Tommy has been through and the thought of him getting hurt in battle scared her more than she would ever admit to anyone. At least when she was a ranger, she had his back, she knew where he was and he did get hurt, she was there.

"Got knocked unconscious for a couple of hours. Scared the shit out of us, but he was okay when he woke up." Rocky explained as the three boys watched the mixed emotions flash across her face.

"Jase, get your keys." Kim quickly demanded as she picked her bag back up.

"Wait, where are we going?" Jason asked as he grabbed his keys and the three boys followed Kim out the door.

"To get my boyfriend back!" Kim yelled as she jumped into Jason's red Ford F-150.

****

About an hour later, Kimberly sat in Jason's truck leaning against the window trying to figure out everything she had just learned in the last couple of hours. Adam and Rocky had fallen asleep in the back and Jason was focused on the road. Her eyes burned from the lack of sleep and her muscles were sore from the mix the last couple of weeks of very tough gymnastics practices, sitting on a plane overnight and now sitting in Jason's truck trying to figure out how her boyfriend got a Dear John letter that was supposedly from her. A million thoughts were running through her head and she had no idea how to sort them out. "_How did a letter get sent to Tommy from me? It had to be pretty authentic for him to believe it and for everyone else to believe it. But how could he believe it? After everything we have been through and after everything we did and talked about at Christmas? Also when the hell would I ever have the time to find someone else?_ _All I ever do is go to practice. I barely have time to eat and sleep. I hate that I even don't have enough time to call Tommy as much I would like to. Who could have written it, could it have been Kat? No…I trusted her with my power coin, really with everything…she wouldn't do that, would she? Wait…what about Andy? That creepy, annoying men's gymnast that has been bothering me and basically been stalking me for the last month…oh god…he wouldn't…how? Damnitt!" _Kim thought as she began to feel nauseous from everything.

"Um, Jase can we stop?" Kim asked clutching her stomach.

"There is a good place to stop in about twenty minutes." Jason answered not looking in Kim's direction.

"No, you need to stop now Jase." Kim pleaded.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jason asked looking for a place to pull over.

"Please just find somewhere for us to stop." Kim pleaded again trying to keep it down for a few more minutes.

"Okay, just hold on. Kimberly Anne Hart, if you get sick in my car…" Jason panicked as he pulled off on exit to a gas station.

Jason raced into the parking lot of the gas station, slamming on his breaks as Kimberly threw the door open and dashed to the station bathroom. Adam and Rocky awoke to the commotion and jumped out of the truck to follow Jason who had run after Kimberly's retreating form. Swinging the door open to the dirty bathroom, Kim quickly hung herself over the toilet and let the sick feeling take over. Hot tears streaked down her face as she emptied what was left in her stomach.

"Kim you okay in there?" Jason asked knocking on the door.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I'm not quite sure. We were driving and then she suddenly asked if I could stop immediately." Jason answered as the three boys began to hear the sounds of retching coming from behind the door.

"Guess that answers the question." Adam retorted stepping away from door.

"Can you guys get her a few things in the little store? I want to wait here for her to come back out. See if they have some cherry…" Jason began.

"Cherry 7 Up and some Ritz crackers?" Rocky asked remembering when Kim had the flu junior year and Aisha had sent them out to pick up supplies since Tommy wouldn't leave her side. Kim could only seem to drink Cherry 7 Up and keep down Ritz Crackers.

"Yep. Thanks guys." Jason smiled.

"You got it." Rocky replied as he and Adam ran off to get the supplies.

"Kim?" Jason knocked again, but was all of sudden met with the door opening to reveal a flushed and weak looking Kim. He could tell she had been crying from her tear swollen eyes. "Come here Firebird." Jason said pulling Kim into a strong hug, her arms immediately clutching Jason tighter than he thought possible.

"Jase, I have to figure out how this happened." Kim sobbed.

"I know, but we will figure this out. We just need to get you to Tommy so you guys can stop worrying me so much." Jason soothed her as he saw Adam and Rocky come out of the store.

"I just want to see him so bad." Kim sniffed as she lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"I know. We will be there soon and you guys can talk and then everything will be great." Jason replied as he led Kim back to the car, ushering her back in.

"How can you be so sure?" Kim asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"You and Tommy have been through worse and this will just be another thing that makes you stronger." Jason assured as he started the car and got back onto the highway.

"Thanks Jase." Kim smiled over at him. Since they were little Jason always had a way of reassuring and comforting her. Kim was so glad he was back in the U.S.

"Anytime Firebird." Jason smiled back.

"Cherry 7 Up?" Rocky interjected as his hand came flying up towards Kim.

"You remembered? Thanks Rocko." Kim laughed as she looked back at Rocky smiling at her.

"And Ritz crackers." Adam added.

"You guys are the best." Kim replied as she sipped on her drink.

"We know." Rocky smirked as the four teammates headed down the road, getting closer to their destination and hopefully they would get some answers when they got there.

"Hey Kim, I meant to ask earlier, but you kept talking about what you and Tommy did and talked about over Christmas…so do you mind me asking what you guys talked about?" Adam asked digging into the trail mix he had bought at their pit stop.

"And what is that ring on your finger missy? I noticed it earlier too and it doesn't look like an engagement ring." Rocky added downing his Dr. Pepper.

"Um, long story." Kimberly answered as she nibbled on a cracker.

"We've got two hours till we are there." Jason reminded her.

"Yeah, so spill." Rocky smiled mischievously at the ex-pink ranger.

"And leave out the stuff you know I don't want to hear." Jason pleaded.

"That's no fun!" Rocky argued.

"Okay, I'll tell you and I will leave out the naughty details." Kim replied against Rocky's protest.

"Thank God." Jason laughed.

"So…after Christmas Tommy took me up to his uncle's cabin…"

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter- What happened during Christmas break with Tommy and Kim? **

**Catch Ya On The Flipside!**


	3. The Plans & Promises We Make

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I am so glad everyone likes the story. Sorry it took awhile to update, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also be on the lookout for the update to my other story "So Small." I'm hoping to have the update to that story up by tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews. I love getting them! **

**Catch ya on the Flipside! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Plans & Promises We Make**

_December 27__th__ – _

_Pulling up to the small cabin overlooking the glistening lake, Kimberly rolled down her window and took in the smells and calming sounds of the area around her. Stepping out of the white jeep she had been in for the last two hours, she raised her slender arms above her head and stretched out her achy muscles. A wide smile spread across her face as two strong arms all of a sudden wrapped around her small waist and small wet kisses were trailed down her neck. _

"_Four days… just you and me Kim." Tommy said as he continued his attack on Kim's neck._

"_Mmmm, sounds absolutely perfect." Kim moaned as Tommy found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. "Tommy…"_

"_Yes Beautiful?" Tommy whispered in her ear knowing the effect his nickname for her had. _

"_We should bring our stuff in and I want to go see the lake." Kim softly said as her eyes suddenly closed shut as Tommy's hands began to roam across the bare skin under her long sleeved pink shirt. "You play dirty mister."_

"_I haven't seen you in two months, so sue me." Tommy smirked as he nibbled on Kim's ear lobe. _

"_True." Kim smiled as she spun around to face Tommy and stood on the tip of her toes to brush a soft kiss across his lips. "So four days to ourselves before everyone comes up here for New Years right?"_

"_Yes." Tommy answered leaning in to give her another kiss._

"_So that means we have plenty of time to unpack and see the lake later?" Kim asked as she played with the buckle of Tommy's pants causing him to raise an eyebrow at his girlfriend. _

_Kimberly squealed with amusement as she heard the growl that erupted from her boyfriend as he swiftly lifted her petite body up off the ground. Kim's strong legs quickly wrapped around Tommy's waist as his lips descended down to her soft ones. Tommy carried Kim as quickly as he could to the front door of his uncle's cabin and turned the knob while easily still holding Kim's body up. Lucky for the two lovers, Tommy's uncle never locked the door to the cabin. Kicking the door shut with his foot Tommy's lips swept across Kim's jaw line and began to trace down her neck causing a sweet purring noise to escape her lips. As he continued his assault on Kim's neck, Tommy also continued his path to the bedroom. Tripping over something Tommy and Kimberly's bodies came crashing down onto the bed, causing giggles to erupt from both of them. _

"_Smooth landing there Handsome." Kim giggled as she once again captured his lips, her mouth gliding hotly over his while tugging at the white button up shirt that covered his delicious body she wished to explore. "You have way too many clothes on mister." _

"_I could say the same for you." _

"_Care to rectify the situation?" _

"_I think I can take care of that." _

"_Shhh…less talking, more clothes being taken off." Kim smiled as she began to unbuckle Tommy's belt. _

"_So bossy." Tommy smirked as he stood up and removed his shirt and the dark green tank top he wore while also kicking off his shoes. _

_Kimberly removed her pink shirt and threw it to the side as she kicked off her knee high brown boots leaving her in just her dark blue skinny jeans and a black lace bra. "Pants too." Kim ordered as she watched her sexy boyfriend quickly remove his jeans. _

"_See something you like?" Tommy asked loving the appreciative gaze directed at him as he stood in his white cotton briefs. _

_Licking her lips, Kimberly scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up keeping her gaze on his chiseled, tan chest. Tommy loved being able to tower over her in that masculine way all other men adored. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down at her and nodded towards the jeans she still had on. Slipping off her jeans to reveal a matching lace thong, Kimberly stood there with her hands on her hips noticing the bulge in Tommy's briefs getting larger. She looked like a goddess standing before him in her matching black set. The curves of her body, her supple breasts peaking over the top of her lacy bra, had Tommy's mind going into overdrive. Any sane thought he had disappeared immediately as a small moan erupted in his throat. Two months was a long time. Not being able to see her, touch her, smell her had driven him insane and he was not going to waste a single minute of the next four days. A squeal of delight echoed in the cabin as Tommy swiftly scooped up Kim's small body and leaned her back on the bed. Her thighs instinctively parted as the solid weight of his body pressed down upon her. Tommy brushed hot kisses down her neck and along the top of her perky soft breasts as the __stiff muscle of his cock brushed hot sensation over the soft mound of her sex. Her thighs trembled, her hips rocked as hands hungrily roamed, rememorizing each other's bodies. _

"_Tommy…oh..." Kim whimpered between passionate gasps as Tommy unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. _

"_So beautiful…" Tommy moaned as his lips crashed onto Kim's pink and hard left nipple while his right hand cupped her small breasts firmly._

_Kimberly arched her back and was lost in the incredible sensation of Tommy's tongue sucking her nipple. Her hands greedily continued to roam down the side of his shoulders, his hips until she was kneading his firm ass. Tommy's mouth roamed over her breasts, back and forth, suckling loudly, tasting her skin, tracing the gentle curve with his tongue, causing her to whine and writhe tremendously beneath him. Finally it was too much for either one of them to take. They had been apart so much over the last 6 months. _

"_I need you now." Kimberly huskily breathed and she tugged on Tommy's white boxers. _

_Removing the last pieces of clothing that blocked them from joining together, Tommy was left hanging above her, matching each other's erotic gaze. "I love you so much." Tommy panted heavily as he softly sank into her. _

"_I love you too." Kim breathed heavily as her loving boyfriend invaded her body and her entire senses. _

_They began to slowly rock back and forth in a dizzyingly pace, drawing all of him inside her, withdrawing lazily, and then surging forward until their breathing escalated and their cries of passion echoed throughout the cabin. Kim's inner muscles spread around him while her arms held him so tightly, clutching him to her. Sweat glistened across their bodies as Tommy buried his face in the long strands of her caramel colored hair while he continued to thrust into her with long, smooth strokes. The sensation of her curled around him so hot and tight drove him mad with pleasure. Her legs wrapped snug around his back, the bed frame hitting the back wall in sync with every pleasurable thrust. As he sank deeper inside her she writhed beneath him, her hard nipples brushing a sweet sensation over his chest. Every long stroke he made caused her to whimper, so he did it again just to hear the incredible sound he loved so much. Her mouth french kissed along his neck down to a sweet spot on his shoulder that she knew always caused a soft moan to escape his lips. _

"_Tommy... I'm…I'm so…" Kim panted causing Tommy's pace to suddenly quicken as his thrusts became harder and faster. _

_Kim fingers ran through Tommy's long hair that she loved so much while she arched her hips to meet his feverous thrusts. Their mind-blowing love making came to a conclusion when she clenched tightly around him, crying his name out to the heavens. Feeling her tighten herself around his hard cock caused Tommy to lose it right there too, crying out her name as he came so hard deeply inside her. Sagging down onto her petite body, Tommy placed a soft and loving kiss on Kim's swollen lips as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. For a few minutes they lay in this position kissing each other softly conveying the everlasting love they had for each other. _

"_Maybe I should stay away for longer if this is the homecoming I get." Kim smiled as she finally broke their kiss. _

"_Bite your tongue." Tommy replied as he leaned down for another kiss as Kim began to feel his cock hardening again. "Ready for round two?" _

_3 hours later…._

"_Okay…wow…just wow…" Kim breathed heavily as she rolled off of Tommy's sweat drenched body and lay next to him, their shoulders still touching. _

"_Glad I meet your approval." Tommy smiled as he rolled on his side and placed a gentle kiss on Kim's shoulder, tasting the salt of the sweat that slide down her body. _

"_Always handsome." Kim smiled back tilting her head to the side so she could look into his soft brown eyes. _

"_I hope you know how much I love you." Tommy said as he pushed a piece of her sweat soaked hair out of her face. _

"_I do." Kim simply replied as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. "Do you love me enough to order some pizza and go eat it by the lake?" _

"_Maybe." Tommy said as he made a move to get out of the bed._

"_Maybe? All I get is a maybe?" Kim retorted as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. _

"_Fine I guess I do." Tommy said as he tickled Kim's sides. _

"_Tommy…stop…no tickling." Kim gasped in between laughs as Tommy continued to tickle her. _

"_How about I order pizza, you take a shower and then we will make our way down to the lake?" Tommy asked as he stopped tickling Kim and pulled her petite body into his larger one. _

"_Deal, but you need to bring my bags in so I have some clothes to wear." Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. _

"_Wait a minute. I don't know if I like this anymore. If you have to put on clothes, I think I refuse to move." Tommy smirked as his stomach let out a loud growl. _

"_I think your stomach disagrees." Kim giggled. _

"_Ugh, fine. I guess we have to put on clothes." Tommy sighed as kissed Kim's temple and got out of the bed. _

"_Just until tonight Handsome." Kim seductively winked as she wrapped the bed sheet around her body and walked into the bathroom. _

_Forty five minutes and another love-making session in the shower later Tommy and Kim walked barefoot down to the shore of the lake, Tommy carrying the pizza and a blanket while Kim carried two water bottles. As Tommy set up the blanket and pizza Kimberly walked to the edge of the lake her toes slightly meeting the chilly water. Running a hand through her still damp hair, Kim inhaled the sweet smell of the beautiful lake. She loved it up here, everything was so peaceful and calm and all her worries seem to fade into the background. A smile crept across her face as she remembered the first time Tommy brought her here. Zedd had just arrived and he was quickly losing his powers and she had felt as if she was losing him as well. They decided to come up to the cabin to spend a weekend away from everything. Their parents thought they were camping with the others, but they really just wanted some time alone. Tommy had always been reluctant to show any affection in front of their friends, but when he was alone with Kim, he showed a side of himself that was for her alone and it made her feel like the most important person in the world. _

_During that first trip they had gone swimming in the lake, talked about anything and everything, ate pizza, slept in each other's arms and made love for the first time. Their first time had been sweet and innocent, quite the opposite of what they just shared an hour ago, but they were each other's first and to Kim it had been perfect and everything she had imagined. Looking out onto the lake Kim remembered how nervous they both had been, but she also remembered how gentle and loving Tommy had been. Every kiss and caress they had shared that weekend, Kim saw Tommy pour every ounce of love he had for her into it. Loving words were shared throughout their first time and the other times after that. The entire weekend was like a dream that Kim had wanted to stay in forever. That weekend was also why it had been so horrible when Tommy had left for weeks after he lost his green ranger powers. It had been heartbreaking when he had pushed everyone away, especially her. The night before he left he had asked her to meet him in the park at their spot. She had thought he was going to finally open up to her, but it had been the opposite, he was leaving her. Barely looking her in the eye, he had told her couldn't take being around everyone. She had even asked if that included herself and all he could do was nod his head yes. Tears had rolled down her cheeks as she tried to understand what was happening. Tommy had kissed her on the temple and held her for a minute, telling her he was going to his uncle's cabin and didn't know when he would be back and then walked away leaving her to collapse to the ground sobbing. For weeks she cried herself to sleep, as another man in her life had left her. _

_When he returned it had taken awhile to build their relationship back up to where it had been before. Two weeks after he had returned as the White Ranger, Tommy had taken Kimberly back up the cabin for the day knowing they needed to talk. They sat by the lake for hours arguing, crying and explaining everything to each other. When all was said and done they ended back in the cabin making love for hours, making up for lost time. It was then that Kim had truly realized how much she loved Tommy. She loved him more than her own life or her next breath and she knew he felt the same way. _

_Kim's last two trips to the cabin had been both painful and wonderful at the same time. The first one was right after Zedd had taken her power coin and her almost dying. Their friends had gone camping again so they could go off by themselves. She had never seen Tommy so unnerved before as he drove to the cabin gripping the steering wheel tight and flashes of pain crossing his handsome features. They didn't speak the whole way up the cabin. Tommy had parked the car, jumped out, grabbed Kim's hand and practically dragged her to the shore of lake. That's where Tommy finally broke down, sobs racking his body as he told Kim he had never been so afraid before in his life and the thought that he had almost lost her was devastating. He told her if she had died, he would have surely followed close behind her. With that statement Kim had begun to sob as well telling Tommy she had never been so scared before either. She wasn't afraid to die, being a power ranger, she had come to terms with that thought a long time ago, no she was terrified of not seeing her friends and family again and especially not seeing him again. Tommy followed this confession by quickly pulling Kim's body into his, wrapping his arms tightly around her as if his life depended on it only to have Kim return the desperate embrace. They then spent the rest of the weekend showing each other how much the loved the other. Finally the last time she had been here was two days before she had to leave for Florida. It was a wonderful day spent swimming, laughing, making love, then finally crying in each other's arms at the thought of saying goodbye. _

"_What you thinking about?" Tommy asked snapping Kim out of her memories as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Well I was initially remembering our first time here." Kim replied as she leaned into Tommy's warm embrace. _

"_That was an amazing weekend." Tommy smiled at the thought of his first time with Kim. _

"_Yes it was and then I was thinking about the rest of the times we have been here." Kim said as she intertwined her small fingers with Tommy's large ones. _

"_Oh…so good and bad." Tommy said somberly. _

"_Don't even think it Thomas Oliver. You apologized enough that weekend and I wouldn't change a single moment during any of our times here." Kim retorted as Tommy's arms tightened around her. _

"_You are amazing, you know that." Tommy softly whispered in her ear. _

"_I know, I know. Now where's my pizza?" Kim replied as a laugh erupted from Tommy's lips as he quickly picked Kim up and flung her over his shoulder. "Tommy!" _

_Tommy dropped Kim on her butt onto the blanket with a pout on her beautiful face and then proceeded to flop down next to her. "You so aren't getting any tonight." _

"_Just eat your pizza missy." Tommy smirked as he opened the pizza book. _

_After finishing their pizza and water, Kim sat between Tommy's long legs, leaning back into him, his arms securely around her as they watched the sun set over the lake. "I love you." Tommy said as he placed a kiss on top of her head. _

"_I love you too. This is just perfect. I wish we could stay here forever." Kim smiled as she snuggled more into Tommy's embrace. _

"_I have one more Christmas gift for you." Tommy replied as he reached into the pocket of his cargo shorts. _

"_Tommy, you already gave me my beautiful charm bracelet and our trip up here. I don't need anything else." _

"_Well this one I wanted to give you when we weren't surrounded by everyone." Tommy replied as he placed a small black box in her small hand. _

"_Tommy?" Kim questioned almost afraid of what was inside the black box. _

"_It's not exactly what you are thinking. Just open it." Tommy smiled, knowing what thoughts were running through his girlfriend's mind. _

_Kim opened the box to reveal a beautiful sterling silver ring with an engraving wrapped around it. "Tommy…I don't understand." Kim said as Tommy reached over and pulled the ring out of the box. _

"_It's a promise ring Kim. It's a promise from me to you that I belong to you and you belong to me forever and someday I plan to ask you to be my wife." Tommy explained looking at the ring. _

"_Oh Tommy." Kim gasped, happy tears falling down her cheeks. _

"_And see the engravings? I had them put a falcon on yours and a crane on mine." Tommy continued as he pulled out a silver chain from underneath his t-shirt to reveal an identical ring with a crane on it hanging from it. "Then in the inside it says the falcon and crane fly together forever. I know it's a little cheesy, but I…" Tommy began but was interrupted by Kim quickly turning around to face him and kiss him passionately. Returning the kiss, Tommy could feel Kim's wet tears against his skin and he pulled her close. _

"_It's not cheesy. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever been given in my entire life and I love it." Kim said softly as she caressed Tommy's cheek. _

"_So you like it?" Tommy asked. _

"_I thought I just said that." Kim smiled as Tommy placed the ring on her finger. "And I love that you have one too." _

"_Well I thought it could be a way to keep each other close while we are apart. I just want you to know how much I love you and I plan on loving you forever. I want to marry you, have a family with you. We can go to college together and we can open a dojo and gymnastics center just like we have discussed before and we can…" Tommy started happily as Kim once again interrupted him again with a deep kiss. _

"_I love you and I can't wait to have all of those things with you." Kim said kissing Tommy again. _

"_Really?" Tommy asked. _

"_I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Kim smiled as she turned back around to face the lake. _

"_I like the sound of that." Tommy smiled as he once again wrapped his arms tightly around her and they finished watching the sunset. _

"So for the next four days we planned and talked about everything." Kim said finishing her story to Jason, Adam and Rocky.

"And jumping each other." Rocky added to only be smacked by Adam and glared at by Jason.

"I could have done without that part." Jason replied as he took the exit to the ski resort.

"Whoever knew the fearless leader could be so romantic." Rocky laughed.

"Well I just wanted you to understand why I am so confused about everything." Kim retorted as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Well we are going to straighten all of this out Kim." Rocky sincerely said.

"Yeah Kim, we will help you guys figure this out." Adam added as he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks guys. I'll feel better once I get to Tommy. Although I might smack him for coming up here and for believing that letter." Kim spat.

"Kim, he tried calling you a million times and he was about to teleport himself down there when Kat dragged him out here." Jason explained, knowing Tommy hadn't believed the letter when he first got it and he was a vulnerable mess.

"I just don't get why I didn't get any of his calls." Kim sighed slumping in her seat.

"Well when we get there, we will find him and fix this." Jason said hoping to comfort his 'lil sis'. "Although I might also kick his ass."

"What? Why?" Kim yelled.

"For taking your purity." Jason stated causing Adam and Rocky to break down laughing.

"Jason Lee Scott! You knew very well when I lost my virginity to Tommy and you know we have been having sex for years now." Kim yelled as she smacked his arm hard.

"Ow! I like to pretend you are still a virgin Kimmy. You are still my little sis." Jason bit back.

"You are ridiculous. I should kick your ass." Kim fumed as she crossed her arms across her chest as Rocky and Adam continued to laugh in the back seat.

"You can kick my ass later because we are here." Jason replied as parked the car in front of the resort.

Kim got out of the car, looking at the door of the resort and took a deep breath as Jason, Rocky and Adam came to stand beside her. "Let's go get my White Knight back." Kim stated as the four friends walked into the resort.


	4. Barely Holding On

**A/N – As you have probably noticed I'm not going by what happened exactly in these episodes, it's my own version, but that is also the fun of writing fanfiction! Hope everyone enjoys and thanks so much for the reviews and for reading! **

**Chapter 4 – Barely Holding On**

2 hours earlier – Big Bear Ski Resort

Laying face down on his hotel bed, Tommy's left eye opened slightly as he heard the incessant knocking at his hotel door. After getting sick earlier, Tommy had raided the mini-bar in his room downing so much liquor he passed out. "Go away!" Tommy growled as he grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head and sunk deeper into bed, but the knocking got even louder. Pushing himself off the bed, the a headache pounding his skull, courteously of his binge earlier, he stumbled to the door and looked through the peep hole to see a smiling Katherine holding a black hanging bag on the other side of the door. "What now…" Tommy grumbled as he swung the door open. "What do you want?"

"God Tommy, you look like shit. You shouldn't let her do this to you. She doesn't deserve you." Katherine replied as she pushed her way into Tommy's room stepping over empty mini bottles of liquor.

"You have no idea what I deserve and I'm not in the mood to talk Kat. What do you want? Where's Billy?" Tommy asked again, his temper starting to rise.

"Did you drink all of this?" Kat asked as she went over and placed the black hanging bag on his bed.

"Either tell me what you want or get the hell out." Tommy growled as he leaned against the closed door.

"You need to shower and put this tux on. We are going to dinner." Kat simply stated turning around to face Tommy.

"I don't want to go to dinner. I don't want to go anywhere." Tommy quickly refused.

"Come on, you need to eat especially after drinking all this. You've only been out once to snowboard so you need to get out and have some fun. You can't let her do this to you." Kat replied taking a step closer to the red ranger gazing lustfully at his bare chest.

"Where's Billy?" Tommy asked again sidestepping her advance and getting more irritated by the second.

"He is going to meet us there. Now shower, get dressed, and look nice, this is a fancy place." Kat answered.

"Like I said before. I'm not going and I'm definitely not putting on a tux." Tommy growled as he made his way over to the bathroom.

"Have you even ever worn a tux?" Kat asked as she unzipped the hanging bag to reveal a black tux and red tie.

"Yes I have worn a tux before." Tommy snapped as he splashed some cool water on his face. _Why won't she just leave me alone? _

"Good. Then I don't have to help you put it on." Kat mischievously wink. "Okay so be downstairs in thirty minutes for dinner. Billy and I will meet you in the lobby." Kat said and left the room before Tommy could respond.

"Damnitt." Tommy cursed as he walked over to the bed and looked down at the tux.

He didn't like that it was black and he didn't like the red tie either. Even though he was the red Zeo ranger now, he still didn't feel comfortable in the color. It just wasn't him; it was really Jason and Rocky's color. Sighing in frustration Tommy walked into the bathroom to take a shower so he didn't smell like liquor. He wasn't in a mood for a lecture from Billy as he was sure Kat would probably tell him. Standing under the scalding hot water, Tommy leaned forward letting the hot water slide down his back hoping it would wash away the agonizing pain he was in. Closing his eyes the memory of the last time he wore a tux began to play in front of him.

_Flashback- _

"_Kim…do I have to get a tux. Can't I just wear a suit?" Tommy whined as he petite girlfriend dragged him through Angel Grove Mall in search of the perfect tux. _

"_Tommy, its Junior Prom and you have to wear a tux. My dress is too dressy for just a suit. Please just bare with me for a little longer and I promise I will reward you later." Kim replied as she stopped them in front of a tux shop. _

"_A reward?" Tommy asked as he pulled Kim back into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What kind of reward?" _

"_Well, if your good, you get to come over to my house tonight while my mom is out on her date with her new boy toy. You can probably come up with the rest." Kim smiled as she traced circles around Tommy's chest. _

"_Okay, fine." Tommy replied as thoughts of what he would do to his pink teammate in the privacy of her room later tonight._

"_And get those thoughts out of your head." Kim winked. "At least for now." _

_Tommy took a seat in the tux store, knowing full well he needed to wait until Kim found what she wanted him to wear. Watching Kim circle the store for the perfect tux made Tommy smile. As long as she was happy, he was happy. Kim all of sudden stood in front of Tommy, snapping him out of his thoughts wearing one of her mega watt smiles and holding up a tux in front of him. "Go start to try it on while I find you a tie and shoes." Kim commanded as she pulled on his hand. _

"_I want lots of kisses later." Tommy replied as he took the tux from Kim's hands. _

"_Oh you'll get plenty." Kim giggled as she playfully smacked his butt as he walked to the dressing room. _

"_The things I do for her." Tommy sighed as he stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room ten minutes later. _

"_Tommy?" Kim called into the dressing room. _

"_Third door Kim." Tommy responded as a tie was suddenly flung over the top of the door and shoes were pushed underneath the door. _

"_Put on this tie and the shoes then come out and show me." Kim ordered as she walked out of the dressing room. _

_Kim sat in chair facing three floor length mirrors in the store waiting for Tommy. She nervously tapped her fingers on the armrest hoping she hadn't pushed her boyfriend too much about wearing a tux. She didn't want to be the type of girlfriend that made her boyfriend do whatever she wanted. She saw her and Tommy as a team and hoped he felt the same. _

"_So what do you think Beautiful?" Tommy asked walking out of the dressing room and snapping Kim from her thoughts. _

_Kim's mouth immediately dropped as she looked at the handsome vision before her. Tommy stood in a white tux with a dark green vest and dark green tie and white shoes. He truly looked like her white knight. "Kim?" Tommy called as Kim seemed to be speechless. Snapping from her intense stare Kimberly gracefully stood up and walked straight over to Tommy and kissed him passionately on his soft lips. _

"_Wow, that good huh?" Tommy smiled breaking from the incredible kiss. _

"_Oh yeah." Kimberly smiled back. "Thank you for this Handsome. I know you're not comfortable in this, and I don't want to be the girlfriend that makes you do stuff and…" Kim rattled on nervously, but was quickly interrupted by Tommy pulling her off the ground and kissing her passionately. _

"_Beautiful, you never need to thank me. I love seeing you happy and I will wear anything to see you smile." Tommy smiled down on his happy girlfriend. _

"_I love you, you know that?" Kim giggled. _

"_Yeah, I know. Plus I get my reward later right?" Tommy smirked causing Kim to laugh harder. _

"_You better believe it Handsome." _

_End Flashback _

20 minutes later Tommy stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom and just stared at his reflection. Something just didn't feel right. The tux was uncomfortable and it just wasn't him. He didn't want to go to dinner, he didn't want to be here, he wanted Kimberly in his arms and all of this to be a horrible dream. Sitting down on his bed he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a certain number one more time. It continued to ring over and over again and once again an automated voicemail picked up, which Tommy continued to think was strange. Kim had always had a voicemail and he loved hearing her perky voice every time it picked up, but now there was nothing as if she didn't want to hear from anyone, especially him.

"Guess I go eat. At least Billy will be there and can keep Kat away." Tommy sighed as he tossed his phone on the bedside table and left his hotel room to meet his teammates in the lobby.

The lobby was bustling with all of the resort guests. Some were checking in, some coming in from the slopes and some dressed up for dinner. Tommy walked through the lobby oblivious to stares he was getting from many of the young ladies staying at the resort to find Katherine standing there waiting for him wearing a dark pink cocktail dress.

"Well don't you clean up nice. You should dress up more often and not wear so many t-shirts and karate stuff." Katherine smiled.

"I like what I wear." Tommy mumbled. _Kim never told me what to wear and she always told me she liked my karate stuff. _"Where's Billy?"

"Oh he couldn't join us. He wasn't feeling too well." Katherine simply answered.

"Well maybe we should go check on him and just order room service." Tommy replied hoping to get out of this quickly.

"He's sleeping. We don't want to bother him and we are both already dressed up and I have a reservation." Katherine pushed as she linked her arm with Tommy's.

"Fine." Tommy grumbled as they walked over to the restaurant.

30 minutes later…

Kimberly, Jason, Adam and Rocky entered the ski resort and walked straight up to the receptionist desk.

"Yes how may I help you?" A young man with short black hair asked.

"Um, yes can you tell us which room Thomas Oliver is staying in?" Kimberly asked.

"Ma'am I can't give you that information, but I can call up his room. Can I have your name?" The man answered.

"Okay. Kimberly Hart. Thank you." Kimberly responded getting more anxious by the moment.

"There's no answer. Can I help you with something else?" The receptionist asked again.

"Try Billy's room." Rocky suggested.

"How about William Cranston's room?" Jason asked.

"Hold on one second please…oh yes Mr. Cranston, you have guests in the lobby. Yes sir, a Miss Kimberly Hart…yes sir I will let them know." The receptionist said into the phone. "Mr. Cranston will be down right away."

"Great. Thanks." Jason responded as the four friends walked away from the desk to wait for Billy.

"I wonder where Tommy is?" Kimberly asked playing nervously with her hair.

"Maybe the slopes?" Adam answered hoping to calm his petite friend.

"Salutations!" Billy called. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Billy!" Kim squealed and she ran and embraced her old friend.

"It is good to see you too Kimberly." Billy replied as he hugged her back.

"We are here to straighten some things out." Jason answered taking on his leader mode.

"It seems Tommy and I both received breakup letters and neither one of us wrote them and you guys haven't been able to get in touch with me and vice versa. Which I know why you guys didn't answer, but why you couldn't get a hold of me is still a mystery." Kim rattled off quickly.

"Fascinating. We will have to fix this conundrum right away." Billy replied wrapping a supportive arm around Kim's shoulder. "I'm supposed to meet Kat and Tommy at the restaurant for dinner in about ten minutes. Why don't we go over to the restaurant and see if we can get a bigger table so we can all talk."

"I don't think we are dressed for that restaurant though." Kimberly quietly said looking down at her dark blue skinny jeans, dark brown Uggs and pink sweater she had put on in the car.

"Well let's go see." Rocky added. "I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?" Kim giggled.

Katherine and Tommy sat at their table eating their meals. Tommy quietly ate his food listening to Katherine blabber on about random things. He just wanted to eat and go back to his room away from everything and everyone. Kat noticed Tommy's silence, but didn't pay much mind to it and she was enjoying having dinner with him alone too much. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Billy walking in followed by Jason, Adam, Rocky and Kimberly. _Shit, they will ruin everything! What are they doing here? What is she doing here? _Kat thought and watched the group talk to the hostess.

On the other side of the restaurant Kimberly waited patiently behind the guys as they worked out the table. She was tired, not feeling well and just wanted to see Tommy. Looking around the nice restaurant she noticed that people were dressed up and eating nice meals. Her vision finally landed on the back of a very familiar man. She knew right away who it was, she would know him anywhere and she would know his dark brown hair anywhere. He was wearing it down and straight just like she always liked it. He also seemed dressed up as well, which struck Kim as very odd since he hated to dress up and to go to fancy places. _Why would he be eating here? He would eat in the pub style restaurant on the other side of the resort where he could wear jeans and sweatshirt and eat nothing but burgers and fries. _Kim thought as she began to walk over to the table leaving the oblivious boys behind.

Kat quickly saw Kimberly walking in their direction. She had to think of something quick. Leaning closer to Tommy she quickly leaned into him and kissed him. Tommy was just sitting eating his meal when Kat leaned in and kissed him. He backed into his chair almost falling over in the process and the unexpected event. "What the hell are you doing Kat?" Tommy hissed quietly as he heard a gasp behind him and someone softy saying no. He recognized the voice right away, the same voice that made his heart beat faster every time. Turning in his chair he turned to face the petite gymnast that held his heart with Billy, Jason, Adam, and Rocky standing in the background with dumbstruck looks. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as she held her hand up to her mouth.

"Kim." Tommy stated softly and quickly got out of his chair only to have her take a few shaky steps away from him. Quickly realizing what she had witnessed Tommy took a few steps forward hoping to stop whatever thoughts were going through her head. "Kim…it's not what it looks like." Tommy began but all Kim could do was look up at him with heartbroken eyes causing his own heart to start breaking all over again. Before he could get to her, Kim ran out of the restaurant running past her friends and out the main doors of the resort into the snow that had begun to fall.

"Kim!" Tommy shouted as he took off running after her retreating form.

"Tommy wait!" Katherine yelled as she followed him.

"I guess we are all yelling and running after each other?" Rocky smirked.

"Just move." Jason sighed as he and the other guys went running after a certain Christmas tree ranger and two pinks.

"Kim! Stop!" Tommy continued to shout as he ran out the double doors of the resort to follow Kimberly. _Damn, I forgot how fast she can run. _

Kat, Jason, Billy, Rocky and Adam were out the door after the couple trying to keep up. Hearing Tommy's shouts behind her, Kimberly kept running as fast as she could, hot tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get as far away as possible. All she could see was Katherine kissing Tommy, her Tommy. Her lungs were burning, her legs were sore and she was quickly loosing speed.

"Kim, please stop!" Tommy yelled again running as fast as he could until he saw Kimberly suddenly stop.

"Fine." Kimberly choked out keeping her back to Tommy as he stopped a few feet away from her.

"Thank God. You know you run pretty quick for someone with such short legs." Tommy breathed heavily hoping to lighten the situation.

"Just go away Tommy." Kim snapped wrapping her arms around herself as she started to feel the chilly wind whip around her and the snow falling around her. She had left her coat in the car in the rush to get in to see Tommy.

"I will not go away until I get some answers. What are you doing here?" Tommy growled back.

"You want answers! Well I give you some answers Oliver!" Kim yelled as she turned around to face the man who held her heart. "I received a horrible letter from my boyfriend, the man I thought loved me, telling me he wanted to date Kat and was breaking up with me. I thought this must be some sick joke especially after everything that we have been through and everything we shared at Christmas. I called and called and never got a single answer from you. So then I tried calling our friends and all I got was Trini, Zack and Aisha and they had no idea what was going on. So after days of crying myself to sleep, not eating and falling off the beam…"

"Wait you fell off the beam again…are you okay…are you hurt…" Tommy quickly interrupted taking a few steps closer. Everything seemed to fade away at the thought of Kimberly, his Kimberly being hurt.

"I'm fine…just let me get this out." Kim replied noticing Tommy's sincerity in his question. It always scared him when she got hurt.

"Well good. I didn't write a letter Kim…" Tommy began, his defenses going back up.

"Just let me finish!" Kim yelled causing Tommy to step back from the fuming gymnast.

"Fine." Tommy grumbled.

"So after the fall, I realized I had to come back and figure this all out. So I took a horrible red eye out here and went to Jason's house first to find that everyone was mad at me for apparently writing some letter telling you I met someone else and that I was breaking up with you. So we drive all the way up here because apparently while I'm in pain, not sleeping and eating and coming to see you, you are up here skiing, fucking kissing Katherine and having a grand ole time." Kim yelled, her body trembling and tears falling down her cheeks.

"First of all I never wrote a letter to you. I got a letter telling me you thought of me as a brother and you found the person you were supposed to be with and you were breaking up with me. I called you for days and got no answer. I haven't exactly been doing well either Kimberly. I haven't been eating or sleeping either. I got knocked out during a battle and was out for hours and scared the team shitless. Then I get dragged up here when I didn't want to. I got sick, drank all the mini bottles in my room and then got forced to go to dinner with Kat where **she** kissed me and then I find you here. So why don't you explain to me what the hell is going on!" Tommy yelled back, he fists clenched, his own body shaking.

"I didn't send you a letter. I would never call you my brother and you know that and I would never break up with you in a stupid letter! I also know what I saw in there and last time I knew no one could force the mighty Tommy Oliver to do anything!" Kim yelled back.

"I didn't kiss her! I don't want to kiss her! I don't want her! I want you!" Tommy retorted.

Jason, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Kat came running up to see the couple screaming at each other. "Wait, stop." Jason commanded causing everyone to stop running.

"I need to get out there and help Tommy." Kat snapped.

"I think you have done enough Kat." Rocky hissed.

"I didn't do anything! Tommy needs someone who can take care of him and who is actually around. Plus she broke his heart!" Kat hissed back at Rocky.

"And what that person is you!" Adam added.

"Yes!" Kat yelled.

"And why were you at dinner with Tommy without me? You told me to meet you down there at seven for dinner." Billy asked.

"Tommy said you weren't coming." Kat lied.

"Why would he say that? I haven't talked to Tommy since this morning." Billy retorted glaring at Kat.

"But that is what he said." Kat continued to lie.

"I think you are lying Katherine." Billy snapped.

"I am not. We were having a nice dinner until that bitch showed up and ruined everything!" Kat yelled.

"Watch what you are saying Kat." Rocky hissed at Kat's insult to his friend.

"Why should I? She is the one who left him behind. She is the one that broke his heart." Kat retorted.

"She didn't leave him behind. She went to go train and she didn't write that letter Kat." Adam replied.

"How could you say that Adam? You are the one who read the letter at the Youth Center and in front of everyone!" Kat yelled.

"I know that! But she didn't write the letter!" Adam yelled, his normal calm demeanor breaking.

"How do you know she didn't write it?" Kat asked.

"Because she told us she didn't." Rocky answered.

"And you believe her?" Kat screamed.

"Of course we do. She is one of our best friends and she has never lied to us before. We knew that letter wasn't like Kim and we should have questioned it instead of questioning her." Adam yelled back trying to calm the anger that was bubbling inside him.

Jason stood to the side of the arguing group trying to ignore the bickering going on around him because he was more worried about his two best friends that were standing thirty feet in front of the them. He knew Kim was crying as he watched her small shoulders shake. Tommy had his arms hanging on either side his fists clenching and unclenching letting Jason know he was getting angry. Then he heard the yelling between the two people that were like family to him. It was hard to seem them hurting so much and so angry at each other. Throughout their entire relationship Kim and Tommy had only a few arguments and it was usually the result of them worrying about each other so much Although something suddenly caught Jason's eyes as he watched his two best friends continue to yell at each other. "Enough!" Jason's voice boomed over everyone's causing everyone to immediately stop yelling and look at the original leader. "We need to get them off of there."

"Huh?" Rocky asked looking out at Kimberly and Tommy.

"Jason is right. They need to move now. They ended up halting their chase on the frozen pond and I believe the ice is beginning to melt." Billy explained catching on quickly to what Jason saw.

"Okay I will echo Rocky's huh." Adam replied.

"Kim and Tommy are on a frozen pond and it's starting to crack and if we don't get them off it immediately this is not going to be good." Jason answered.

"Shit." Rocky cursed as everyone started shouting at Kimberly and Tommy.

"You want me huh? Well then why the hell did you believe that letter? How could you ever think I would write something like that to you? Did everything we talked about at Christmas mean nothing? I thought you knew me better than that." Kim sobbed looking down at her feet.

"Of course it didn't mean nothing and I know you better than anyone Kim." Tommy hoarsely answered as tears began to form in his own eyes.

"Do you?" Kimberly softly asked lifting her tear filled eyes to meet Tommy's now equally tear filled eyes.

"Of course I do, but what I am supposed to think when I get this letter out of the blue and then I constantly call you and get no answer…" Tommy began but then started to hear the screams of his friends. "What in the world?"

"What are they saying?" Kim asked also distracted by the yells.

"Something about pond, ice…" Tommy replied as he looked down on Kim and suddenly realized what his friends were trying to say.

"I don't get it." Kimberly said as she started to move her feet.

"Kim I want you to walk towards me." Tommy quickly commanded.

"Why should I?" Kim snapped still fuming.

"Kim, please just listen and walk towards me." Tommy commanded again as he saw the ice around Kim began to crack more. "Please Kim."

"What's going on Tommy?" Kim asked noticing the change in Tommy's demeanor. _He has gone from beyond pissed to scared. _Finally Kim heard the crack of the ice and looked down. "Tommy…"

"It's okay Kim, we are going to get off of this and talk somewhere else. I just need you to slowly walk towards me." Tommy soothed as he saw the panic cross Kim's features.

"Ookkkay." Kim shakily said as she took one slow step forward, but the ice broke more.

"Just take a few more steps Kim." Tommy said reaching out towards her, but then the rest of the ice cracked around Kim.

"Tommy!" Kim cried as the ice completely broke and Kim's petite body was suddenly under water.

"Kimberly!" Tommy cried back as he watched her disappear from his sight.

"Kim!" Everyone at the shore of the iced pond yelled.

"Guys, keep Tommy calm. I think I have a rope in my truck, I'm going to go get it." Jason commanded as he ran off.

"Hurry!" Adam called after him as they watched helplessly.

"Kim! Kim!" Tommy called as he threw off the jacket of his tux and lay down on his stomach reaching down into the icy water where Kim had fallen. Little fingers grazed his as he tried to reach further without falling in. Finally Tommy was able to wrap his larger hand around one of Kim's smaller hands pulling her up out of the water. Kimberly's head popped out of the chilly water, gasping for air and holding onto Tommy's hand as tight as possible. "I got you."

"Don't let go." Kim gasped as he body shook violently from the cold water.

"Never. Let's get you out of there." Tommy grunted as he tried to pull Kim out of the water, but it was difficult with the position he was in. Suddenly Tommy heard more cracking of ice. "Shit."

"What?" Kim panicked.

"This is not my day." Tommy replied as the ice broke from under him and he went flying into the water pulling Kim back under with him.

"Tommy!" Rocky shouted as he saw his leader fall in the water too.

"Now both of them are under." Adam added.

"I found the rope, where's Tommy?" Jason asked running up behind everyone.

"He fell in too because he tried to save that stupid bitch!" Kat cried out.

"Shut up Kat!" Billy yelled causing everyone surprised by his outburst since he was usually the calm and reserved one.

"Everyone shut up!" Jason barked. "I need all of you to stay here and hold the rope. I'm going out there to get our friends. Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone said.

The icy water filled Tommy's lungs and burned his eyes as he frantically reached out for Kim. Finally he felt her and pulled them both out of the water. Gasping for air, Tommy held Kimberly up out of the water, both of them frantically kicking and trying to grab onto something.

"Just hang on Kim." Tommy said as he suddenly saw Jason coming towards them.

"I'm so cold." Kim weakly responded holding onto Tommy and trying to keep her legs kicking.

"Jase, don't! You will fall in too!" Tommy shouted as Jason got closer.

"Like I'm leaving your sorry ass out here. Who else is going to give me a heart attack twice in once month?" Jason joked as he got on his stomach and slid closer to Tommy and Kim's position.

"Well someone has to keep you on your toes." Tommy joked back.

"Will both of you shut up and get us out of here." Kim snapped.

"You got it firebird." Jason replied grabbing one of Tommy's hands.

"Kim get on my back." Tommy commanded as he took the rope in his empty hand that Jason handed him.

"Okay, you two hold on and we are going to pull you out of here." Jason said as looked back at the rangers standing waiting for his command. "Pull!"

"Let's get them out of there." Rocky announced as the four teammates begin to pull. `

"We're almost there guys." Jason said as they finally made it back to land, Kim and Tommy being pulled up by Rocky and Adam.

"You guys okay?" Adam asked looking at his shivering teammates.

"Thank God you are okay Tommy." Kat said flinging her arms around him causing glares to be cast by everyone.

Shrugging Kat off, Tommy's attention remained on Kimberly's shaking body and she steered her vision away from Kat hugging him and crawled towards Jason. "Kim, are you okay?" Tommy softly asked as his own body shook from the icy wetness seeping through his body. Kim didn't answer but shakily buried her head in Jason's chest causing Jason to look back at his friend sadly, seeing Tommy flinch at Kim's rejection.

"We need to get both of you warm." Billy quickly said.

"Let's go." Jason added as he scooped Kimberly's shuttering form in his arms while Rocky and Adam helped Tommy stand.

"We need to get rooms." Adam said as they all got into the elevator.

"Kim will stay with me." Tommy weakly said as he leaned back against the elevator wall.

"I don't know if that is a good idea bro." Jason said looking down at Kimberly who had passed out from everything in his arms.

"I need her to be with me right now Jase." Tommy replied as they got off the elevator and walked to Tommy's room.

"You should just let Jason take care of her." Kat added hoping Kimberly and Tommy would not be left alone in a hotel suite.

Looking directly at Jason as they stood in front of his room, Jason knew he had to give Tommy the benefit of the doubt even after everything that had happened today. "Fine bro, but don't expect me to help you if the wrath of Kim arrives and if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you." Jason smirked as they all walked into the room and Jason placed Kimberly gently down on the bed.

"Noted." Tommy stated as Jason ushered everyone out of the room.

"This isn't right." Kat fumed as she walked away from the boys and stomped to the elevator.

"Are you sure we should leave them alone?" Rocky asked worriedly as they all watched Kat leave.

"They need to just get into dry clothes and sleep for awhile and talk." Billy answered.

"We'll check on them later." Jason added as a loud grumble was heard coming from Rocky. "Hungry Rocko?"

"What? I haven't eaten in hours and after all of this stress and drama I could eat a horse." Rocky complained.

"We can all go back to my accommodations and order room service and everyone is welcome to stay. There is plenty of room. I have a bed and fold out and we could call down for some cots." Billy suggested as they walked to Billy's suite.

"Thanks man. I am wiped. This has been a weird day." Jason smiled clasping Billy's shoulder.

Back in Tommy's suite…

Tommy turned on the hot shower as he stripped of his wet clothes and wrapped a dry towel around his waist. Walking over to the bed he noticed Kim was still shaking and had curled up into a ball. "Kim…Beautiful…" Tommy called as he leaned down and brushed some wet hair from her eyes.

"Tommy?" Kim questioned looking up into his soft brown eyes.

"Yeah. We need to get you out of those wet clothes and get warm." Tommy explained as he tugged on her wet clothes.

"Where are we? Where is everyone?" Kim asked as she weakly sat up.

"In my hotel room. The others aren't here. It's just you and me." Tommy answered kneeling down before her.

Kimberly reached a shaky hand to chain that hung around Tommy's neck with an all too familiar ring hanging at the end. She played with the ring as more tears welled up in her tired eyes. "How did this happen?" Kim cried.

"I don't know, but I promise you we will fix it and get past this." Tommy vowed as took Kim's hand and played with the matching ring on her left hand. "Tommy…" Kim started as Tommy kissed her hand.

"We'll talk later. Let's just get warm first okay?" Tommy pleaded.

"Okay." Kim nodded and stood up and started to remove her clothes causing Tommy to turn away. "What's wrong?"

"I…I didn't know if you wanted…everything that has happened…" Tommy stuttered as the thought of Kim naked and alone with him excited him. He hadn't seen her in almost two months and part of him wanted to ignore and forget everything that had happened and just make love for hours to the woman he loves.

"Tommy…even with everything being messed up right now…I always want you." Kim said softly as she placed a hand on his bare arm. "I just need you to tell me a few things."

"Anything." Tommy chocked out at the feeling of her being so near him again and after everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Did you break up with me?" Kim asked as she stripped the last of her wet clothes off and walked into the bathroom to wrap a towel around her shaking body.

"No." Tommy sincerely answered as he turned to face Kim.

"Do you want to be with Kat?" Kim asked again taking a step towards Tommy, putting herself a few inches away from him.

"Never." Tommy answered honestly again looking deep into Kim's eyes, hoping to convey his true feelings.

"Do you love me?" Kim asked her last question, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"Always." Tommy answered softly as he scooped Kim up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and held on as tight as possible, afraid this all might be a dream as Tommy tightened his hold around her waist as well. When the need for air became too great, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for few more minutes. "I'm freezing." Kim stated as she shivered.

Chuckling at her comment, Tommy threw both their towels off and continued to hold Kim off the floor as he carried her to the shower. Stepping in under the hot water, Tommy let Kim's feet touch the ground again as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist, him resting his chin on the top of her head and the two of them just stood under the steaming hot water. They let the water warm them up while also both silently praying it would wash this day and this mess away.


	5. All In

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story! You know that how real life thing can be such a pain. Anyways I hope you like this next chapter! Thank you so much for reading! **

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – All In **

_**All night staring at the ceiling  
counting for minutes I've been feeling this way  
So far away and so alone**_

**_But you know it's alright_**

_**I came to my senses**_  
_**Letting go of my defenses**_  
_**There's no way I'm giving up this time**_  
_**Yeah, you know I'm right here**_  
_**I'm not losing you this time**_

Her eyes slowly opened to the darkness around her. Panic swept through her body as she did not immediately recognize her surroundings. She tried to switch positions, but something heavy held her down. Looking down to her waist, a smile crossed her face as she saw the tan and strong arm that was wrapped possessively around her petite body. Memories of the previous day quickly flooded her mind as she tried to move again, but she was only pulled in closer to the warm body behind her. A giggle escaped her lips as the hold on her only tightened.

"Tommy." Kim called softly, but was only met with a grunt.

A mischievous smile then spread across Kim's soft lips as an idea popped into her head that would help her wake her sleeping boyfriend. Extending her hand behind her backside, she gently wrapped a small fist around Tommy's warm member. Tommy's body shifted at the contact, but still did not wake up. Sighing in frustration, Kim stated to pump her fist up and down hoping to get him to wake up. _Why the hell does he have to be such a heavy sleeper? _Kim thought as she continued her ministrations to Tommy's lower region. A moan escaped Tommy's lips as he pressed himself closer to Kim's warm body.

"Okay, I know you are awake now." Kim sighed, but still did not stop her movements.

"Well you are the one who woke me up like this missy." Tommy whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her back.

"I couldn't get free from under your arm and you wouldn't wake up when I called your name, and this is what I came up with." Kim moaned as the hand Tommy had draped over her body began to massage her perky breasts.

"Well this is one hell of a wake up." Tommy smirked as he left a trail of wet kisses along Kim's neck

Much to Tommy's disappointment, Kim released his throbbing cock and finally was able to turn over on her back. Tommy was quick to press himself down on her, his warm body covering hers, sending chills down both their backs. Tommy looked deep into Kim's soft brown eyes searching for what she wanted and was meet with a searing lustful and loving look. He knew they still had a lot to talk about and figure out, but all he wanted to do was ignore all of it and show her how much he has missed her and how much he loves her.

"Tommy…we still need to…" Kim started but was immediately cut off by Tommy's lips crashing down onto hers in a passionate kiss.

"We can talk about everything later Beautiful. Right now I just want to make love to you." Tommy whispered against her lips when they broke the kiss.

Kim leaned back up and captured his lips in a heated kiss, pouring every ounce of love into it and showing Tommy he was all she needed right now too. Her left hand caressed his cheek while their lips swayed with growing passion. Kissing him just felt so damn good and the way he held her only reminded her of what she had almost lost. That thought alone caused her to pull him closer; needing to feel every inch of him in hopes she wouldn't wake back up in her tiny dorm room in Florida…alone. Tommy felt Kim's sudden desperate clutch of his body and instantly knew what she was thinking because the thought had crossed his mind as well. Just yesterday he was alone in this room thinking he had lost her and to say the thought of that happening was devastating was putting in mildly.

As he trailed his mouth along her jaw line and down to the sweet spot on her collar bone, Kim's thighs trembled around him, drawing him even closer if that was possible. His rock hard body was now trapped in her sultry embrace. Her slender hips rocked and her back arched in pure bliss as their lips nibbled, bit, and roamed wetly round and round, their hands hungrily caressing each other at the remembrance of their previous thought of losing each other.

"Oh God…Tommy…" Kim huskily gasped at the wonderful sensations shooting down to her toes as Tommy's lips landed on her left breast, nibbling and sucking.

Wanting to feel every inch of his body, Kim's small hands greedily swept across his shoulders down to his sides and then finally to his firm ass where she gave it a gentle squeeze causing Tommy to moan in pleasure. Kimberly suddenly tossed her head back when his strong hands cupped her small breasts firmly, kneading them as his tongue lavished her right nipple. He sucked harder, as hungry moans escaped her lips. The way her thighs tensed over his own at his ministrations had every logical thought fleeing his mind as a more animalistic wanting took over.

"Tommy…baby…I need you." Kim moaned loudly as Tommy stuck two digits into her wet mound.

Tommy swirled his fingers around for few more seconds before he gently thrust into her wet core leaving both of them moaning at the wonderful contact. The want and need was catching up to the two lovers quickly as Tommy began to ride her hard and fast. The audible smack of their bodies colliding echoed throughout the hotel suite along with the cries of passion erupting from both their mouths. They were kissing hungrily as they met in a soul scorching rhythm that had both of them moaning even louder.

* * *

The former leader of the power rangers and now gold Zeo ranger rolled to his right side on the fold out coach. His whole body ached from sleeping on a not so comfortable bed and he swung his feet off the bed. Surveying his surroundings, he saw Adam curled up on one of the cots while Rocky was sprawled out on the floor on his stomach, snoring loudly. _Guess he didn't like his cot bed. _Jason chuckled to himself as he looked over to where Billy was sleeping peacefully on the real bed. His stomach suddenly growled loudly, echoing throughout the room.

"Was that your stomach?" Adam grumbled as he began to wipe his sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm hungry." Jason chuckled.

"Must be a red thing." Adam replied as he sat up on his cot.

"How'd you sleep?" Jason asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"As well as one could sleep on a little cot. I guess Rocky gave up." Adam chuckled as he looked down on his best friend's sprawled body on the floor.

"Yeah, guess so. Let's go check on Kim and Tommy and get some breakfast." Jason yawned.

"Sounds good to me. Got to wake this one up though." Adam replied standing up and stretching his tight muscles.

"I got that one." Jason smirked as he stood up and walked over to where Rocky was laying. "Hey Rocko, get up…let's get some food." Jason called as he kicked Rocky in the side.

"I don't want to go to school mom." Rocky mumbled sleepily causing the gold and green Zeo rangers to laugh.

"What is this about school?" Billy's sleepy voice called out as he got out of bed and walked over to his friends.

"We are trying to wake up sleeping beauty here." Jason answered pointing down to the blue Zeo ranger.

"I know something that will work." Adam smiled as he swayed his body and landed with a thump on top of Rocky's body.

"Ow! Damnitt Adam!" Rocky yelped at the sudden weight on his body.

"How do you know its Adam?" Billy asked smiling at the scene before him.

"Because we have been doing this to each other since we were five." Rocky grumbled as Adam continued to bounce on him. "Get off!"

Jason quickly looked at Billy and then down onto the pile below them. Quickly catching on to what his best friend was thinking Billy nodded his head in acceptance of the offer. Jason held up his hand and silently counted one…two…three… Within seconds the two original rangers jumped on top of the two current rangers on the floor causing a yelp to escape both their mouths at the sudden weight of two more people.

"Shit! You guy suck!" Rocky yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"Oh stop your bitching Rocko." Jason laughed.

"You guys will pay!" Rocky yelled again causing everyone to laugh.

Finally the three boys got off Rocky causing him to quickly jump up before they tried anything else. "You guys are a bunch of asses." Rocky grumbled.

"Yeah…yeah…let's go get some food." Adam replied causing Rocky to quickly get dressed at the mention of food.

Finally dressed, the four teammates made their way to elevator to go down three floors to where Tommy and Kimberly were staying. Making their way down the hallway they stopped short at the sight of Katherine in a pair of jeans and a sweater standing in front of Tommy's door leaning her right ear to it.

"Umm…Kat…what are you doing?" Rocky's voice called out making the pink Zeo ranger almost jump out of her skin.

"Oh hey guys…umm…nothing." Katherine replied taking a step away from the door.

"Do you know if they are up?" Jason asked as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Oh they are up alright." Katherine answered bitterly causing confusion to sweep across the guys faces.

Just as Jason was about to knock, he heard something from behind the door. Leaning in closer he pressed his right ear to door. Listening carefully he could make out muffled moans, groans and the movement of the bed. Suddenly an "Oh Tommy" and "Oh Kim" was heard causing Jason's eyes to widen in realization as he took a quick step away from the door.

"You alright Jase?" Adam asked looking at his friend who suddenly had gone pale and looked ill. "What?"

Adam, Billy, Rocky quickly stepped up the door and pressed their ears to it. Billy was the first to take a quick step back his face quickly mirroring Jason's. Adam was next to step back at the realization of what was going on behind the door. Rocky on the other hand continued to stand against the door and listen, a giddy smile crossing his face.

"Well it sounds like they made up." Rocky laughed as everyone else cringed at the thought.

"Hell…I never wanted to hear it again." Jason cursed as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He was happy his friends worked out things, but he really didn't want to hear his little sister doing certain things with the red Zeo ranger.

"You head them before? They've been at this…ummm…stage for awhile?" Katherine probed hating that Tommy was in there with Kim instead of herself.

"Yeah. A couple of times…Kim's house…Tommy's house…zord hanger…" Jason rambled off.

"So they have been doing this for awhile?" Kat asked bitterly.

"Oh yeah." Jason replied, Billy, Rocky and Adam nodding in agreement. "Since his green ranger days."

"So what do we do now?" Adam asked.

"We'll come back later and see…" Jason started but was cut off by Rocky knocking loudly on the door.

"Rocky! What the hell are you doing?" Adam yelled.

"What? It sounded like they finished." Rocky shrugged thinking nothing of the action.

_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I'm falling harder than a landslide  
I spend a week away from you last night  
And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

_**There's no taking back what we've got**_  
_**Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long**_  
_**There's no breaking up this time**_  
_**And you know it's okay, I came to my senses**_  
_**Letting go of my defenses**_  
_**There's no way I'm giving up this time**_

* * *

Back in the room 5 minutes ago….

"Tommy…I'm…" Kim let out a load cry as her thighs tightened around Tommy. Thrusting a few more times Kim's name escaped his lips in a guttural moan as he came deep within her.

"I love you." Tommy gasped, out of breath as he placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Kim replied trying to calm her own breathing as she pressed her swollen lips against Tommy's.

They lay there softly kissing in the afterglow of making love when a sudden loud knock at the door interrupted the world they had made for themselves. "Go away!' Tommy yelled at whoever was knocking on the door.

"Oh come on! We're hungry!" They heard Rocky whine from the other side of the door causing Tommy to groan and Kim to giggle.

"You know they are all standing out there and they probably heard us." Kim laughed as Tommy rolled off her and onto his back placing his arm over his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." Tommy growled as he jumped off the bed after louder knocking was heard and put some red boxers on.

"Tommy…" Kim giggled as she jumped off the bed too grabbing one of Tommy's red t-shirts he had thrown onto a chair across the room.

"What!" Tommy growled as he swung the door open to see Rocky, Adam, Jason, Billy and Kat standing outside his room.

"Well good morning sunshine." Jason smirked.

"We want to go get breakfast so get dressed and come on." Rocky whined.

"Who says I want to go." Tommy snapped crossing his muscular arms across his chest.

"Oh stop that." Kim said coming up behind Tommy causing everyone to grin except for Kat.

"Nice hair Kim, I wonder what you could have been doing?" Rocky smirked knowingly.

"I didn't know red was your color." Jason smiled at his 'lil sis' and pointed to the shirt she had thrown on.

"Shut up." Kim replied trying to be stern but couldn't stop smiling. "We were just sleeping."

"I didn't know you called out Tommy's name in your sleep." Jason retorted cheekily causing Tommy's face to immediately turn as red as his shirt Kim was wearing.

"Al right enough." Tommy muttered as he turned back into the room, but not without Kim smacking him lightly on the butt causing everyone to laugh. "Laugh all you want…I know where you guys live!" Tommy called out over his shoulder.

"So you guys coming for breakfast?" Rocky asked.

"I don't have any clothes." Kim replied as she pulled on the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Well as much as other people at this resort would love to see you like this, we don't need Tommy or us for the matter killing anyone today. We brought your bag." Jason answered as he handed her black bag and getting close to her ear so he could whisper something. "You guys back to normal?"

"Not yet, but we will be." Kim whispered back and squeezed Jason's hand in assurance. "Thanks guys just get a table and we'll be down in a few."

"Don't be too long or Rocky will eat everything." Adam said as they walked to the elevator.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!" Rocky yelled back.

"When is that excuse going to get old?" Adam retorted as everyone laughed.

* * *

Kim closed the door to the room shaking her head at the antics of her friends as she walked over the bed and placed her bag down. Tommy was already sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. Furrowing her brow in worry, knowing that Tommy only did this when he was worried, upset or nervous she walked quietly over to his slumping form she placed her small hands over his larger ones.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked softly causing Tommy to raise his head up.

"What happened? What do we do know?" Tommy replied pulling Kim onto his lap in a tight embrace afraid that she might disappear any second.

"I don't know." Kim answered honestly as she snuggled into the croak of Tommy's neck dealing with the same fear as he was.

"I'll do whatever it takes to fix this and find out who did this." Tommy said softly.

"I know. Me too, but for right now how about we get some food. Let our friends know we are okay after everything that has happened and then we can take a walk or something." Kim suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Beautiful." Tommy said as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to wash up."

Tommy gently kissed Kim on her pink lips before he made his way into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Kim dug into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She had ten missed calls. "Who the hell has been calling me?" Kim sighed as she pulled up the number. "Shit."

Kim began to pace as she listen to the phone ring on the other line hoping the person on the other end would pick up. "Bonjour?" A soft voice answered.

"Hi Mom." Kim responded.

"Kimberly Anne Hart! Where the hell are you! Why weren't you answering your calls?" Mrs. Dumas yelled into the phone.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine." Kim replied hoping her mother would stop yelling into the phone.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been? I called your cell, you didn't answer. I called the gymnastics compound they said you went out of town! Where the hell are you! Why aren't you in Florida training like you are supposed to!" Mrs. Dumas continued to yell.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I had to go take care of something." Kim explained.

"Do not tell me you are with that long-haired freak Kimberly!"

"Mom! He is not a long haired freak. Tommy is my boyfriend and I love him."

"Love! You are too young to understand what love is."

"You met dad when you were fifteen and loved him, how is that any different!"

"Well look where that got me!"

"Look mom, I'm fine. I'm with Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Kat in mountains. I'll be back to Florida in a few days."

"A few days! You are getting on a plane right now! I did not spend all this money on your training for you to be gallivanting around with some boy and your coach and I did not spend all that time making sure you would focus for nothing!"

"Mom, what are you talking about? What did you and coach do?" Kim asked afraid of the answer she was about to get.

"I had Coach Schmidt monitor who was sending you mail and what calls were coming. He redirected everything to his office so you wouldn't be distracted by anything." Mrs. Dumas answered as Tommy came out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You did what!" Kim screamed into the phone causing Tommy to cringe at her piercing voice.

Tommy walked over to Kim who had begun to pace and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her movements to stop. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fire but also with a profound sadness. "What's wrong?" Tommy whispered as he felt Kim's body begin to shake.

Kim stood there frozen unsure of what to tell Tommy. She was having a hard time believing what her mother had done so how in the world would she be able to explain it to Tommy. Then a thought popped into her head and she prayed to God and anyone else that the answer she would receive would not be what she knew it could be.

"Mom did you send Tommy and I letter's breaking us up?" Kim choked out causing Tommy to step back in shock.

"I did it for your own good dear." Mrs. Dumas simply answered.

"I cannot believe…you…you wrote those horrible letters. You caused me and Tommy all this pain and confusion?" Kim softly asked tears starting to stream down her face.

"That boy is not good enough for you Kimberly. He and everyone else is only a distraction to you and your dream."

"My dream? My dream! How dare you! How dare you meddle in my life like this! Do you know what you did? What you caused?"

"I did what was best for you."

"What is best for me? Do you know that letter destroyed me, devastated me! I couldn't get a hold of anyone for two weeks and I thought none of my friends or Tommy wanted to speak to me! I thought they didn't care about me anymore…I thought they abandoned me and it was because you and that damn coach redirecting everything! I cried my self to sleep for days, I stopped eating, and sleeping and I fell off the beam!" Kim yelled as her body became riddled with sobs.

Tommy stood there watching and listening to Kim. Hearing how she thought that he and all her friends didn't care about her anymore and had abandoned her broke his heart all over again. Tommy knew of his girlfriend's issues with abandonment. It stemmed from her parents horrible divorce and her dad basically deserting her. To hear she thought that he did that to her, that his friends did that to her was unbearable. Then to hear how much pain she had been in, Tommy knew how that felt, he had felt the same, but he had all of their friends and his parents to support him while she had nobody.

"I did what needed to be done so you could focus on your future." Mrs. Dumas said into the phone.

"I cannot believe you did this. I don't even know what to say to you…I can't believe you would do this to me." Kim sobbed.

"I'm sorry you see it that way sweetie, but I am the mother and I need to do what is in your best interests. Now you need to get on a plane and go back to where you are supposed to be." Mrs. Dumas replied.

"If you thought that what you did was in my best interests than you really don't know me at all and I'm not going anywhere. In fact I quit!" Kim yelled causing Tommy to look at her in shock at her admittance.

"What! You are not quitting Kimberly Anne, not after everything I have done for you. You get on a plane right now or I'm done."

"What do you mean done?"

"I will not support you anymore if you quit. You can figure out everything on your own."

"Where am I supposed to live and how I am supposed to pay for anything."

"You can figure it out. You won't do what's best so fine."

"Fine! I quit and I don't need anything from you!" Kim yelled slamming her phone shut and chucking it across the room.

Sobs racked her body as Kim's legs quickly gave out, but before she could hit the floor Tommy scooped her up in his arms and carried her back over the bed. As the sobs continued Tommy just sat there and stroked her hair and tried to say soothing words to calm her down. He couldn't believe the one person who was supposed to love Kim the most would be the one that caused them all this pain. Sometimes he wished Coach Schmidt never came to Angel Grove and never came to the Youth Center.

"I can't believe she did that." Kim chocked out as she was hit with a hiccup from all her crying.

"I know Beautiful…I know. I don't understand it either." Tommy replied softly.

"What am I going to do now? I can't go back to Florida after everything my mom and Coach Schmidt did. I can't believe he did that to me. He saw me at practice suffering and said nothing and my mom has cut me off. Where am I going to live? How am I going to pay for anything?" Kim cried as she buried her head into Tommy's chest.

"You could live with me or how about Jason and his family. You know they are more of a family to you anyways and you practically lived at their house and I'll help you pay for things you need."

"Tommy…I can't let you do that and I don't want to be a burden to Jason or his parents."

"You could never be a burden Kim and I want to help you. I want to take care of you Beautiful. When it concerns you, I'm all in. I'll do anything."

"Tommy…I just don't know." Kim said as her stomach let out a loud grumble causing Tommy to chuckle.

"How about we go get some food since someone seems to be hungry and we can talk to the guys about everything. You and I can still have our talk and we can figure everything out. Okay?" Tommy pleaded as he lifted her chin up so he could look at her.

"Okay…I love you." Kim responded.

"I love you too and as much as I love seeing you wear my clothes, go get dressed and let's get some breakfast." Tommy smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I'm falling harder than a landslide  
I spend a week away from you last night  
And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

_**I want it, I want it, I want it**_  
_**I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah**_  
_**I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah**_

_**And I'm all in, calling out your name**_  
_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_  
_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**_  
_**I'm falling harder than a landslide**_  
_**I spend a week away from you last night**_  
_**And now I'm calling, calling out your name**_  
_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in**_  
_**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_  
_**Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

**

* * *

****Song- Life House – "All In"**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming up…some confrontations…discussions…and planning! **

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**


	6. Don't Know Where to Go From Here

**A/N: Another update! Hope everyone enjoys! Sorry it took so long. This will be a short chapter, but another one will be right behind it. **

"**Catch ya on the Flipside!" **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Don't Know Where to Go From Here**

After eating breakfast with everyone Kim had told Tommy she needed to make a call and asked if they could postpone their talk. He had tried to come with her, but Kim insisted she just needed a moment alone. For a few minutes all Kim could do was stare at her cell phone before she felt the familiar churning of her stomach. She ran into the bathroom and quickly emptied the contents of her stomach. So much for the breakfast she ate.

"What am I going to do?" Kim whispered to herself as she splashed some cold water on her face and then proceeded to sit on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, her back against the wall.

Taking a deep breath she pressed a number on her cell, the phone quickly dialing the number. "Hello?" A half asleep female voice answered.

"Tri." Was all Kim could get out.

"Kim!" Trini all but screamed into the phone.

She rubbed her head trying to think of what to say. "Hey."

"Hey? That's all I get. I have been trying to call you for hours!" Trini yelled again. Kim had frantically called her a week ago explaining how she couldn't get a hold of everyone and also giving the former yellow ranger some unexpected news.

"I know I'm sorry. A lot has happened." Kim replied as she began to explain everything that had happened since she arrived back on the West Coast.

"Wow. I cannot believe your mom did that." Trini said after Kim finished her story.

"I know. I mean I was going to quit soon anyways so that just made my decision that much easier, but now what do I do?" Kim asked already afraid of the answer.

"Kim you know what you have to do. You need to tell him and you know all of us will be there to help. We'll figure out everything and Zack and I will be home in two weeks." Trini answered.

"You will be?" Kim questioned, getting excited at the thought of two of her best friends finally coming home.

"Yes, I talked with Zack yesterday about talking with you and we both want to come home." Trini laughed into the phone at Kim's reaction.

"Oh thank god." Kim sighed in relief.

"Now you just have one thing left to do." Trini replied.

"I know I just don't know how. Can't I at least tell him once we get back to Angel Grove?" Kim asked hoping Trini would agree with her.

"Fine, but if you haven't told him by the end of the week…" Trini warned.

"I know I know." Kim giggled into the phone.

"Good, now get home and take care of yourself missy." Trini commanded.

"Yes sir." Kim replied and then ended the phone call.

* * *

By sundown the whole group was back in Angel Grove. Tommy drove Billy and Kat while the others rode back in Jason's truck much to Tommy's disagreement. Kim had dozed off during the ride back, exhaustion taking over.

"Hey Kimmie, wake up, were here." Jason called as Adam and Rocky exited the truck and headed into the house. Both of them had decided to stay for dinner.

"Five more minutes." Kim whined.

Jason shook his head at his petite friend. He was glad some things never changed, but he was also worried about Kim. They stopped three times on their way back, Kim did not feel well the whole time. He had tried to find out what was wrong, but Kim kept waving him away and telling him it was just from the stress of everything, but he didn't believe her. Shaking himself from his thoughts he got out of the truck to see Tommy pulling up in his driveway. Smiling at his friend Jason pointed to his truck and made his way into his house.

Tommy smiled back at Jason as he exited his car and walked over to the passenger side of Jason's truck. He had dropped Kat and Billy off and immeidately made his way over to Jason's house. He hated letting Kim out of his sight after everything that had happened in the last month. When he opened the door, Kim was still snuggled into the seat fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and calm, he hated to move her, but knew he couldn't leave her out here. Gently picking her up, Tommy carried her into the Scott house hoping she would stay asleep.

About an hour later Kim work up to the smell of food, her stomach immediately reacting in a negative way and sending her running to the closet bathroom. Not knowing how she possibly could have anything left to throw up, Kim emptied the rest of the contents from her stomach. She felt weak and dizzy after the event and tried to push herself up to the sink, but only sank back down to her knees.

"Kim?" A deep familiar male voice called as he knocked on the door.

"Shit." Kim cursed under her breath knowing she would have to say something now. "Come in."

Tommy had been making his way to wake up to get Kim for dinner, which basically was pizza that Jason ordered since Rocky had insisted, when he heard the noise coming from the bathroom in Kim's room. Concern quickly took over as he ran into her bedroom and knocked on the door leading to the ajoining bathroom. After hearing Kim's voice he entered the bathroom to see her huddled on the floor looking very pale. "Hey you okay?" Tommy asked softly as he lifted the petite girl off the floor and sat her on the toilet.

"Yes. Could you get me a cool towel?" Kim replied as she rubbed her face. She probably looked horrible and hated for Tommy to see her like this.

Quickly picking up on her thoughts Tommy placed a cool cloth on her face and kneeled down so he could be at eye level with her. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah right." Kim chuckled.

"Well you do. You always do." Tommy smiled.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes as Tommy pressed the cool cloth on her face and neck. "Jase said you got sick on your way home too."

"Yeah I did and I have been getting sick for a little while now." Kim replied hoping she could somehow get this out.

"You have? Why didn't you tell me? Do we need to take you to the doctor's, to Zordon?" Tommy asked frantically.

Chuckling at his immediate concern Kim took the cool cloth out of his hands and led him back into the bedroom where they could sit on the bed. "I have already seen a doctor and I don't think Zordon could help with this particular situation."

"What do you mean Kim? You are starting to scare me." Tommy stated as he turned Kim's body to face him.

"Tommy, I'm…" Kim began but was quickly interrupted by the familiar six tone beep of Tommy's communicator.

"Dammit." Tommy cursed as he lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Tommy here."

"TOMMY, YOU AND THE OTHERS MUST GET TO THE PARK IMMEDIATELY." Zordon's voice boomed through the communicator.

"Got it Zordon. We're on our way." Tommy sighed as he looked over at Kim's disappointed face. "Kim I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Go kick some ass and be careful." Kim smiled as Tommy leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Will do Beautiful, we'll be back in few." Tommy smiled back and he ran out of the room.

Kim sat on her bed in the dark bedroom, she could hear Tommy's leader voice telling Jason, Rocky and Adam they needed to go and Rocky's irritated response at leaving the food. Laying back on the bed she sighed in frustration at the interruption. She had been so close to telling Tommy everything, but that always been her luck. Part of her was also extremely sad at the thought of not being out there fighting with everyone, but the other part knew it was probably better that she was in the house, safe from the battle. Just as Kim had closed her eyes, she felt a familiar twinge in the back of her head as a shiver ran down her back. Immediately sitting up and instinctively placing a hand to her stomach Kim scanned the dark room.

"Who's there?" Kim hissed into the darkness.

"Why little Kimmie, it's so good to see you." A familiar voice answered.

Fear immediately flooded her system at the voice Kim thought she would never hear again and frankly never wanted to. "What do you want?"

"Oh I think you know what I want." The person standing in the shadows cackled loudly as it slammed its staff down on the floor, a green fire engulfing the room and in an instant disappearing revealing an empty bedroom.


	7. Winds of Change

**A/N: Sorry for the major delay in updating this story. Once again thank you for all of the reviews. This chapter is a little shorter, but the next one is right behind it. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Winds of Change**

Brilliant colors of light flashed the living room of the Scott house revealing four tired and weary Zeo rangers. "Aww man, now I gotta heat up the pizza." Rocky groaned.

"Just stick it in the oven Rocko." Jason said as he, Tommy and Adam collapsed onto the two couches.

"Man, that battle was brutal for some reason." Tommy sighed as he leaned his head back.

"Maybe is because none of us have gotten any sleep lately." Adam suggested as he mimicked his leaders position.

"Well some of us were busy with other activities." Jason teased.

As Tommy was about to retort a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the house jarring the three men from their seats on the couch while Rocky came sprinting out of the kitchen.

"Was that Kim?" Rocky asked as Jason and Tommy took off running up the steps followed by himself and Adam.

Tommy burst through the door to the guest room, his heart beating a mile a minute. Kim was thrashing and tossing in her bed causing both Jason and Tommy to quickly sit on either side of the bed.

"Kim….Kim….wake up…it's just a dream." Tommy pleaded as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders hoping to calm her down.

Kim suddenly jolted up in a cold sweat, her vision blurry and her body shaking. "Oh God." Kim gasped as she instinctively placed a hand on her stomach.

Jason was the only one who noticed the slight movement as everyone else was too preoccupied with calming down the former pink ranger. He needed to have a conversation with his little sister later.

"Beautiful you okay?" Tommy asked softly as looked down at the girl before him.

Quickly noticing the position of her hand, Kim lifted her hands to her face to rub away the sleep. "Ummm…yeah….fine." Kim answered shakily.

"You were screaming Kim." Rocky said as he and Adam sat at the foot of the bed.

"It was just a bad nightmare. I'm fine…really." Kim replied plastering a fake smile onto her face hoping everyone would not ask any more questions.

At Kim's answer Tommy and Jason shared a knowing look. They both knew Kimberly was lying, but decided not push her at the moment. The five friends were suddenly interrupted by the loud wail of the smoke alarm.

"Shit the pizza!" Rocky yelled as he rushed out of the room, Adam quick on his trail.

"I swear if you burn my house down!" Jason shouted after them as he too ran out of the room leaving Tommy and Kim alone.

Kim swung her legs off the bed so she was sitting next to Tommy. "I really hope the pizza isn't burned, I'm actually kind of hungry." Kim joked hoping Tommy wouldn't ask any more questions right now since she knew he was dying to.

"Kim…what happened in the nightmare?" Tommy asked not falling for Kim's deflection tactic.

Sighing in frustration, Kim closed her eyes, images of the nightmare still fresh in her mind. "Can we talk about it after we eat?"

Rubbing his neck Tommy glanced down at the petite girl sitting next to him. "I guess. You also need to talk to me about why you are getting sick too." Tommy answered.

"I know. I promise we will talk after we eat." Kim promised as she leaned over to give Tommy a peck on the cheek.

Even though he wasn't quite satisfied with the deal, he decided to not push Kim any further. He could tell something was really bothering her, but he also knew it was better to wait until she was ready to talk.

* * *

A few hours later, the boys were watching ESPN so Kim snuck up to the guest room, but not without Jason and Tommy staring after her. Kim plopped herself down onto the bed to call someone she needed to talk to.

After a few rings someone picked up. "Please tell me you are calling to say you told him." Trini's tired voice answered.

"I haven't told him yet." Kim sighed.

"Kim…"

"I know. I tried to earlier, but then they were called into action."

"So why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

Closing her eyes, Kim took a deep breath and began to tell Trini about her nightmare. "So I am totally freaking out right now." Kim cried into the phone.

"Oh Kim, I don't think they even know…how could they?" Trini said trying to comfort her old friend.

"I don't know Tri, but they could know I'm pregnant and of course they would want to take the baby. They especially hate Tommy and I so why not take something so precious away from us." Kim replied.

"You're pregnant?" A voice hissed suddenly asked from the doorway.

Kim's eyes widened at the intruder and turned to see Jason standing in the doorway. "Jase…"

Jason quickly shut the door and stood before Kim. "Tell Trini you will call her back." Jason commanded.

"Tell Jase to calm down and to not kill Tommy." Trini yelled into the phone before she hung up. She knew Kim needed to talk to Jason. She would call Kim back later after everything had been settled.

"So?" Jason questioned his arms crossing over his chest in annoyance.

"I'm a little over a month. I found out two days before I received Tommy's letter." Kim started to explain.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jason yelled as stormed out of room.

"Jason!" Kim yelled as she chased after him.

Tommy was sitting with Adam and Rocky slightly dozing off in front of the TV when he was suddenly jerked up by the collar of his shirt to come face to face with a very pissed off former red ranger.

"What the hell Jase?" Tommy asked as Rocky and Adam looked on in confusion. They had never seen the two best friends ever fight before.

Jason stood there fuming as he held onto Tommy. Kim was like a little sister to him and his idiot best friend had knocked her up. "How could you be so irresponsible?" Jason spat.

"Damnit Jase, what the hell are you talking about?" Tommy retorted starting to get angrier by the minute at Jason's actions.

"Jason Lee Scott, let go of him right this instant!" Kim yelled as she came running behind him.

"No way Kim!" Jason growled.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Tommy shouted once again as he tried to shrug Jason off.

"You know perfectly well what is going on…you knocked up Kim!" Jason yelled back causing Kim to gasp at his admission while Tommy had gone pale.

"Holy shit." Rocky gasped as he and Adam looked on with shocked expressions.

"That's why she was getting sick." Adam added softly.

Tommy's pale form looked at Jason then at Kimberly, who had taken a step back from Jason, her arms wrapped around her petite frame while looking down at her feet. "Kim?" Tommy chocked out.

Jason looked at his best friend who looked as if he was going to pass out. Suddenly Jason felt guilty and awful for what he blurted out. "You didn't know yet did you?" Jason asked softly finally releasing his hold on the red Zeo ranger's shirt.

"No." Tommy simply answered as he took a few steps towards the former pink ranger.

"I'm so sorry Tommy." Kim cried softly.

"Why would you be sorry?" Tommy asked as his heart broke at the sight of Kim's tears.

"I know I should have told you earlier…and we are young…you're a ranger…I understand if you don't…" Kim rambled but was cut off as Tommy wrapped his arms around her petite frame and held her tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Beautiful. It happened. I mean we always used some form of protection and it still happened so I think it was meant to be." Tommy whispered in her ear as he soothingly rubbed her back.

Lifting her head from his chest, Kim cautiously looked up at Tommy. "You aren't mad?" Kim asked.

Tommy could only smile down at Kim. "No…never. I know it's earlier than we planned but I always wanted and planned to have a family with you Kim. Everything will be fine. We will figure it out together." Tommy replied as he leaned down and captured Kim's lips in a passionate kiss.

"So we are going to be uncles?" Rocky quipped causing Kim and Tommy to break the kiss in laughter as he and Adam stood together smiling at the couple.

"I guess so." Kim giggled as Tommy continued to keep her close to his side.

They both turned to look at Jason who still stood with his arms crossed across his chest. Kim disentangled herself from Tommy's embrace and stood toe to toe with the man she considered her brother as she mimicked his pose. She was still angry at him for blurting out her news. "So are you going to congratulate us?" Kim questioned trying to figure out what Jason was thinking.

Jason stared at girl he had known forever and for a second he could picture the ten year old version of his best friend and little sister in everything but blood. She used to come to him when her parents were fighting, when she was scared or just needed a hug. A sad look crossed his face when he thought about how he had been her protector and confidant for so long that it made it very hard to let go and realize they were grown up and now she had someone else to protect and take care of her. His little Kimmie, his firebird was going to have a baby.

Kim took a few more steps towards the friend and brother she had turned to and counted on for so many years. Seeing the sadness etched in his features Kim knew what he was thinking and suddenly her anger towards the former red ranger completely vanished. "Jase…you're still my big brother in every way possible and I'm going to need you to help me when this baby comes. This baby is going to need their Uncle Jason just as much as I did and always will." Kim softy said.

"Really?" Jason asked, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Of course Rex." Kim smiled as Jason quickly wrapped the petite girl in a tight embrace.

"Can I still kill Tommy?" Jason whispered causing Kim to giggle.

"Please don't, I kinda like him and he is the father of my baby." Kim quipped.

"Fine…fine…but I swear if you slack off or miss a single appointment Tommy…" Jason started as he stared his friend across Kim's shoulder.

"Do you really think I would?" Tommy retorted.

Breaking his embrace with Kim, but still keeping his arm around her shoulders Jason looked at his best friend knowing he would always take of Kim. "No, but I have to say it." Jason smiled.

Tommy smiled back as he continued to stare at Kimberly. His girlfriend, his beautiful crane was going to have a baby. "Oh God I'm going to be a father." Tommy paled again, the realization finally hitting him.

"Uh Oh." Rocky said as he and the others watched as Tommy began to sway.

"Tommy…baby…are you okay." Kim asked as she quickly took a few steps towards her boyfriend.

"I'm going to be a father." Tommy repeated softy. The last thing he heard was Kim shouting his name before the darkness took over.


	8. My Anchor

**A/N: Just a quick update, more to come now that things aren't a busy. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – My Anchor**

"Is he okay?" Kim asked as she pushed some hair from Tommy's face.

"Affirmative, I just need to use these smelling salts then he should wake up." Billy answered. He had just finished some repairs to Power Chamber when Jason had contacted him explaining what had happened to Tommy and if the former blue ranger had anything to help.

"I just can't believe he fainted." Rocky snickered.

"Seriously…I thought that was your job Kim." Jason smirked at his friend.

"Shut up Jase." Kim retorted as she turned to glare at her best friend.

"It was like a tree falling down in the woods." Adam joked causing Jason and Rocky to erupt into more laughter and even causing Billy and Kim to smile.

"I should have yelled Timber!" Rocky laughed harder clutching his sides only to be slapped by Kim.

"What caused his current situation anyways?" Billy asked as he waved the smelling salts under Tommy's nose once again.

"Ummm…Kim gave him some unexpected news." Jason answered not wanting to blab Kim's business like he had done earlier.

"Would it have to do with Kim's current physical condition?" Billy questioned as Tommy finally started to move.

"You know don't you?" Kim asked looking over at her old friend.

Smiling at the girl he considered a sister, Billy nodded his head. "You had the symptoms and I well…put two and two together."

"It's okay Billy, I should have known I couldn't fool you." Kim smiled back as Tommy let out a groan.

"He should be waking up any second now." Billy said as he stood back up and went to stand by Jason.

Groaning again, Tommy began to sit up and open his eyes. "What happened?" He mumbled.

"You fainted o' fearless leader." Rocky quickly answered trying to hold in his laughter.

"I what?" Tommy questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"One second you're standing there, the next you were on the floor." Adam responded smiling at his leader.

"I think the realization of becoming a father finally hit you." Jason added looking at his best friend with concern.

Tommy's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened earlier. His attention quickly turned to Kim who was still kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who just passed out." Kim giggled at his strange question.

Tommy suddenly jumped up from his position on the floor making everyone step back at his sudden movement. "But the baby…and the ice…the yelling…this morning…have you been to the doctors…" Tommy rambled as a million things flooded his mind.

"Whoa…calm down Handsome." Kim smiled at her concerned boyfriend.

"Yeah bro, how about you sit down since you seem to still be swaying." Jason suggested as he watched Kimberly lead a bewildered Tommy to the couch.

"I think maybe we should order some more sustenance since I believe I smell burned food. It would be good for Kimberly to eat something." Billy said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Jason, Adam and Rocky.

Kim and Tommy were finally left alone, but neither one of them could think of what to say. Kim finally decided to break the silence. "Tommy…I'm so sorry you found out this way. I wanted to tell you sooner…I just didn't know how." Kim softly explained.

"It's okay Kim. I guess I would have preferred not to be told I'm going to be a dad by a furious Jason and in front of our friends, but I'm not too surprised either. We both don't lead normal lives so why would this be any different." Tommy said as he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled his girlfriend close. "But are you really okay…is the baby…and what about seeing a doctor?"

Kim was touched by Tommy's concern. She knew this was a difficult situation, but knowing how happy Tommy was and how concerned he was about her and the baby seem to make everything okay. "I'm fine, the baby is fine. I have seen a doctor twice, once when I was told I was pregnant and then a second time for a checkup. The doctor said everything looked great." Kim relaxed in Tommy's embrace.

"But all of the stress of the last few weeks and even days can't be good for either of you." Tommy responded as he placed a kiss in her hair.

"I know, but I promise I'm fine…just the morning sickness, which seems to come at all times of the day and not just in the morning." Kim sighed.

"Well I promise I do anything and everything to make sure you and the baby are okay. I'll be there every step of the way and I'll figure out everything."

Kim's eyes welled with tears at Tommy's proclamation. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life and just think she had almost lost him due to her mother's misconceived notions about her life. "Damn hormones." Kim said wiping away her tears and causing Tommy to laugh.

"And to think I have many months to deal with your mood swings." Tommy chuckled.

"Watch it Oliver." Kim joked.

"I love you Beautiful." Tommy said.

"I love you too." Kim replied both of them unaware of the four friends who stood in the doorway smiling at the couple.

* * *

The next day Tommy woke up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. They had all decided to sleep over at Jason's house after the inordinate amount of food Rocky and Billy ordered had arrived. Thankful the Scotts wouldn't be home for another two days; Tommy was able to curl up with Kim in the guest room. He walked quietly up to the bathroom door not sure if he should just walk in or knock first.

"Kim?" Tommy called trying to keep his stomach rolling from the sounds coming through the doorway. The only response he got was the sound of the toilet flushing and the shower being turned on. Getting worried Tommy decided to walk into the bathroom and found Kim had retreated to the shower.

"Morning." Kim called out from the shower.

"Morning…you okay?" Tommy asked as he sat down on the toilet. Part of him wanted to join his gorgeous girlfriend in the shower, but the other part knew she probably wasn't feeling very frisky at the moment.

"Yeah…sorry to wake you." Kim answered not going into much detail.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner." Tommy replied.

Kim was glad he hadn't seen her hunched over the toilet emptying out everything she had eaten last night. The thought of Tommy seeing her in that position was not flattering and not something she wanted to happen anytime soon. "It's okay, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Kim responded as she washed her hair. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I think we need to go see my parents." Tommy answered, dreading his parent's reaction.

"Oh." Kim said softly. She wasn't quite sure how Tommy's parents were going to take the news that their teenage son was going to be a father. Kim knew the Oliver's loved her like a daughter, but that didn't mean they were going to like being grandparents so early. She just hoped one set of parents would not hate them since her mother already did and she didn't even know of the pregnancy yet.

"It'll be okay Kim. We'll tell them together. I know they'll be mad it happened so early, but I think otherwise they will be happy for us."

"I hope you are right. I think I can only take one parent's disappointment and abandonment this week." Kim sighed as she turned off the shower and got out to smiling Tommy holding out a towel.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her wet hair.

A few hours later, after eating breakfast with the guys and a certain former pink ranger changing outfits about five times Kim and Tommy had arrived at the Oliver's house. They stood in front of the door, neither one quite ready to go in.

"It's now or never." Kim said grasping Tommy's hand tightly.

"I think I rather be facing Zedd." Tommy retorted causing Kim to smile as he opened the door and lead them inside.

"Or Rita." Kim giggled causing Tommy to let out a small chuckle as well.

"Mom! Dad!" Tommy called out.

"Outside sweetheart!" A female voice called back out.

Jan and Thomas Oliver sat outside on the patio behind their house. Both were sipping coffee and reading the paper as their son and his girlfriend approached them. Tommy's father had just lifted his head from the paper when his wife let out a shriek of delight. Jan Oliver jumped from her seat and ran past her song to hug the petite brunette hiding behind him. "Kim, sweetie, it is so great to see you." Jan gushed as she hugged the girl tight. She was so happy to see the young girl who had captured her son's heart especially after that shocking letter that Jan never believed was true. She argued with her son for days after the letter came telling him to get off his ass and go get her. Everything about that situation was not Kimberly, not the girl she loved like a daughter.

"It so good to see you too." Kim replied returning the hug with just as much gusto and realizing how much she had missed Tommy's parents.

Before walking over to give Kim his own greeting, Thomas Oliver looked over at his son with a questioning gaze. He noticed Tommy was standing with his hands in his pockets, which he only did when he was nervous. Directing his attention back towards Kim, Mr. Oliver also embraced her as if she was his own daughter. "It is good to have you back." Mr. Oliver greeted.

"It's good to be back." Kim replied hugging the elder Oliver back.

"So come sit…sit…I hope this visit means you two worked out everything and stopped being idiots." Jan smiled at the couple.

"Jan…" Thomas chastised.

"Oh please, you know you agree with me." Jan retorted.

"Yeah we worked everything out." Tommy smiled at his parents while gripping Kim's hand.

"Well what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Jan questioned.

"Well…I got a breakup letter too and we found out that my mother had written them." Kim explained not wanting to get into detail of her trip to ski resort to get Tommy.

"Oh sweetie that's horrible." Jan replied shocked at Caroline Hart's behavior towards her only daughter.

"But that's not it is it?" Thomas asked knowing full well his son was hiding something.

Tommy sighed, knowing he couldn't fool his father. He had always known when Tommy was hiding something or lying. He really had no idea how his father hadn't dragged his secret of being a power ranger out of him yet. "Uh, yeah that's not it. Mom…dad…we kind of have something….uh important…." Tommy stuttered only to stop once Kim placed her hand on his forearm.

"I'm pregnant." Kim announced softly.

Jan and Thomas Oliver could only stare at the couple in shock, but Thomas was quick to recover as a piece of knowledge entered his mind. "I know you both are expecting disappointment or anger from us, but we won't give you that."

"What?" Tommy asked, completely confused by his father's reaction.

"Yes, you both still may be young, but we also know that both of you are very responsible for your age and have to grow up quicker than any other kids your age. You have faced and probably seen more than anyone can imagine." Thomas explained.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Tommy questioned, even though he was pretty sure what he was getting at.

"We know you are rangers dear." Jan simply answered a wide smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Tommy replied as Kim continued to be frozen in shock.

"Oh please, we move here, you all of sudden act temperamental, mean, angry and all out evil. You disappeared all the time, started wearing even more green and all of sudden an evil green ranger is roaming around. Then you are back to normal for a bit, but still disappearing and making up weird excuses. Next it was white everywhere then red and I'm guessing Kim here was the pink one since the current one grew like five inches when Kim left for Florida, which I'm guessing is Kat. You and your friends are the rangers, we just never said anything because we knew you weren't telling us for a reason and if you could, you would tell us someday." Jan finished explaining.

Kim and Tommy could only stare at the two older Oliver's. They weren't sure what to say or how to react and Zordon would probably not be too pleased they knew.

"I think we broke them sweetie." Thomas laughed at the two frozen teenagers as Jan walked over to stand in front of them.

"Now I know none of this was planned, and knowing you two, when you took that step you used protection, which means someone or something else wanted you to have this baby. With everything you two have probably sacrificed and done for us and the world, there is no way I can be mad at a blessing such as this. So here's what I suggest. Guessing from Caroline's writing the letter, you and her are not on good terms and you can no longer live in Florida and train for the Pan Globals…correct?" Jan asked.

"Yes." Kim answered still not sure how to digest everything the Oliver's had said.

"Well you can move in with us and since Tommy's room is in the basement and that is basically his space, we can make it your space and we will help you in any way we can." Jan smiled.

"Are you sure…I just can't believe…" Kim said, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

"Of course. We love you like a daughter and you are carrying our first grandbaby and it may be sooner than we expected, but I know we couldn't be happier." Jan replied as she embraced the petite girl.

"Thank you." Kim cried as she held onto Tommy's mom as Thomas placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thank you." Tommy also said looking at his father and thanking every force in the world for sending him to the best parents a kid could hope for.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Kim had successfully moved all of her stuff from Florida with a little help of Zordon and the teleportation system. Kim and Tommy had been surprised he had offered it since they thought it would be abusing the power, but Zordon was simply to overjoyed with his pink ranger having a baby he didn't seem to have a care in the world. Everyone knew Zordon and Kimberly shared a special bond that none of the other rangers had formed with their mentor. Kim talked to Zordon about everything and anything. She would have weekly talks with him that only Jason and Tommy knew about. They had formed a special father-daughter relationship that had Kim even teleporting to the Command Center while in Florida just to talk to Zordon and seek his advice. When Tommy and Kim had told him about the pregnancy, he was overjoyed and had a very similar reaction to the Oliver's. He knew his two rangers were some of the most responsibly people he knew and that meant this baby was meant to be. Zordon also knew something he hadn't told his rangers yet. He had known Tommy and Kimberly were destined to give birth to the next generation of rangers and their children, born of two of the most powerful rangers would be more powerful than any other's before them. The power had chosen them and would follow down through the generations of their family.


End file.
